The Chances of Happening
by RedHeaded4Always
Summary: Sonny and Chad are the average Frenemies, but when Mr. Condor hires a councilor to help resolve problems in the studio, will thier relationship change? Can you spell C-H-A-N-N-Y? Now finished! And the sequel is up! Called: Where We Belong
1. Prologue

**AN: So, here is the Prologe of my first ever Fanfic! I'm kind of nervous, but I hope for the sake of people who read it that it isn't horrible or bore you to death! **

**Warning, RedHeaded4Always is not reasponsible for any deaths caused by boredom, if you feel any stomach cramps, heartburn or fatige, please contact a doctor imediatly, because this story may not be right for you. **

**But I hope you do like it!**

**~:)*0*0*0*(:~**

Sonny's POV

"Monroe"

"Cooper" Dang, when I left the canteen I was sure that I was the only one who wouldn't be at lunch. I guess I had missed one blue eyed, blonde haired Jerkthrob. I watched him walk by in the opposite direction out of the corner of my eye. As he was passing me, he crashed into my shoulder.

"Watch where you're going!" Chad Dylan Cooper hissed at me.

"I should watch where I'm going? You're the one who ran into me!" I argued back.

"Well you should have gotten out of the way then. You really should have more common sense Sonny." He smirked at me.

"I can't actually become flat Chad. There's plenty of hall way, you should have just gone around me." I was honestly trying to be diplomatic.

"Really Sonny? Really? Chad Dylan Cooper moves for no one!" His eyes narrowed as he looked down at me.

"Sorry that I don't bow at your great Cooperness Chad" I spat out. "But you should know there's something on your shirt. He looked down, and as he did so, I flicked his face with my finger. Ha! Oldest trick in the book.

"Oh real mature Sonny." He smirked, but I could see that he was trying to hide a smile.

"I was just _acting_ Chad. I'm learning from _you._" I could see the mock horror cross his face.

"You take that back! I am much better looking, and a much better actor then any of you…Randoms."

"Fine! You want to believe that? Go right ahead!"I was shouting now. I just wanted to get on now. I was fighting a losing battle, and running out of come backs.

"Fine! I will!" Chad was yelling too.

"Good!"

"Good!"

We both stormed off in opposite directions. But there was something we hadn't noticed during our arguing. We had an audience. A Mr. Condor, and the new studio therapist, Ms. Rowland.

"You are going to have your work cut out for you." Mr. Condor shook his head. He had just hired her to help fix feud between Mackenzie Falls and So Random!, Ms. Rowland just stared.

** ~:)*0*0*0*(:~**

**AN: Well, there you go, I know this was a short chapter, but it was really just a prologe/preview to the story. I don't want to be one of the annoying people who ask for reviews, but... IF you like it, let me know! And IF you hated it, let me know, but, nicely... :) I just want you to know, that I already wrote this story up to 15 chapters (I know, but thats how long it took me to get up the nerve to actully post it :)) But suggestions to the stroy are always welcome. By the way, if you have read this far, then you rock! And you earned a pat on the back. go ahead, you know you want to! **

**Cheers!**

**RedHeaded4Always**


	2. Chapter 1 Interviews

**Okay, so I couldn't help myself, I know that I literally JUST posted the first chapter (Well, prologe) but I mean, I already have a ton of chapters written for this story, so why not? Besides, I got my FIRST review! And I loved it! Luckily, it wa a positive one haha, asking for more chapters, so here you go! Enjoy!**

Next Day

Ms. Rowland stared her day with a cup of coffee, and looked at the list of interviews she had for the day. She was interviewing each of the casts one by one to get to the root of the feud. For that morning she had Nico Harris, and then Grady Mitchell of So Random!. She thought their interviews would be a breeze. She didn't realize how difficult it was to hold their attention. She also didn't think that Tawni Hart or the Portlyn girl from Mackenzie Falls could be so self absorbed. She had also underestimated Zora's knowledge compared to her size. Nobody else had really stuck out so far, but also, nobody seemed to be the gang leaders for the fight between the shows. Next up, Chad Dylan Cooper. He sauntered his way in and walked up to Ms. Rowland to shake her hand.

Chad's POV

"Nice to meet'cha, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper." I threw in one of my flawless Chad smiles and winked. That always charms the people, then there like putty in my hand.

"Good to meet you Mr. Cooper-" She started. But I threw more charm her way.

"Oh please…." I checked her name plate on her desk. "…Ms. Rowland, call me Chad." I flashed another smile, but she didn't seem fazed at all. She just motioned me to sit, and checked a clip board.

"Now…Chad, Mr. Condor has hired me to help patch up this feud between Mackenzie Falls and So Random!, but I can't do that myself, I'm going to have to ask for complete cooperation from you." Way to get to the point lady.

" Of course, I would expect nothing less from a woman of business such as yourself." Flattery, much to other beliefs, does get you places.

"Lets get to it then shall we? I'm going to hold up photos of those from the So Random! cast, and I want you to tell me exactly what you think of that person. Hold nothing back, everything stays in this office." She picked up a photo from her desk. Grady. Yes, I know his name, big shocker right?

"So I just say what I think of him? Hmm, were to start. He is defiantly dim-witted. Likes food way too much, video games too. But then he is a Random. But, I don't know, I don't talk to Randoms, so I don't really know him." I looked up, and Ms. Rowland was jotting down everything I said. Without looking up, she held up the next photo. That Nico kid.

"Same thing." I didn't feel like thinking of a new way to describe basically the same person. The next picture was Zora.

"Okay well she's just weird." I was starting to feel more comfortable, huh, must me the whole therapist office atmosphere or something. "She's always in the vents and spying and playing pranks. She's such a child. An evil child….with a catapult."

"Mhmm." That's all I got? An _Mhmm, _how could she resist looking at me? As I was thinking, Tawni's picture came up.

"She's obsessed with how she looks, that's all." That basically summed her up to me. I knew who was next. She was the only one left. As I looked up, I saw Sonny's face. I think Ms. Rowland was using our studio pass pictures. She was smiling, like almost always. Sonny's such a bright person, happy, and she always gets so involved. Especially in our arguments, those are sometimes the highlights of my day. What? NO! Stop! That's not happening, it can't happen. Thank goodness I didn't say any of that out loud. "Ah, Sonny Monroe. Always getting into other people's business, thinking she can waltz around making everything so cheerful with her peppy talk. I wish she could just leave things alone! I don't even see why she came in the first place. She can't act, and really all she can do is come up with stupid little plans, to make everything better. And then her stupid little plans fall apart, big surprise, and then we fight! And fight! And nothing ever changes, because of HER!" I really got into it at the end, my acting skills kicked in; I crossed my arms and scowled at nothing in particular for more effect.

"Who would you say is the ring leader for so random?" Ms. Rowland asked. Still without looking.

"Sonny." I growled. Nice touch Cooper.

"Alright, thank you Chad, you can go back to your studio. I was just interviewing today. I will get back to you tomorrow. I stood up to leave, and outside in the hallway, I saw Sonny, waiting to go inside. I gave her a glare, and looked her right in the eye. She looked at me confused at first, her eyebrows furrowing for just a second. But then she glared back. I smirked and walked away.

Sonny's POV

Why are his eyes so piercing? I thought to myself as I walked into the office. Ms. Rowland looked nice; I quickly registered her business like attitude, and her formal business suit. I introduced myself immediately, and then sat down. She gave a speeded introduction, like it was rehearsed, then explained what she was going to do.

Ms. Monroe, Mr. Condor has hired me to help patch up this feud between Mackenzie Falls and So Random!, but I can't do that myself, I'm going to have to ask for complete cooperation from you." She sounded bored.

"Yes, I would be happy to do so Ms. Rowland." I gave her a cheerful smile when she looked at me. She smiled back briefly. Then it was back to business.

"Sonny, I'm going to hold up photos of those from the Mackenzie Falls cast, and I want you to tell me exactly what you think of that person. Hold nothing back, everything stays in this office." She went through most of the cast, I really only knew their characters from the show because I secretly watched it, but in all honesty, I didn't know anything about them as people. I explained this to her.

"I see, and how about him" Chad. Dylan. Cooper. Even his picture made me melt a little. But I quickly regained composure.

"He is a brat, and cares about no one but himself. He is pompous, mean, rude and has absolutely no heart no matter how hard he might act." I rushed that out. I was a good cover-up I assumed, but I noticed my voice had gone slightly higher when I had said this, I hope she didn't notice. It's my, "I'm lying voice." And I am forever cursed by it.

"Alright, we are almost done Sonny. Just one more question. Who would you say the leader of this feud is on Mackenzie Falls?" I pretended to think about it.

"Well, to be honest Ms. Rowland," I was trying to act like I was completely trusting her. "Chad Dylan Cooper for sure."

**And the plot thickens! Haha, review and tell me if you liked it or not! I will post again soon! I'm a sucker when it comes to people wanting more chapters, so if you do then just review and I will probably end up posting faster :) Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2 Ms Rowland Say What?

**AN: Wow! I'm so happy for all the reviews I have gotten, and how many people have viewed my story! I want to know what you think of this next chapter, I know it's really short, but if I get at least 10 more reviews I promise you I will post the next chapter! It is already written, and uploaded onto the computor, I just need to know you guys want it! But if I dont get any reviews :( I wont with hold chapters, I will probably just post tomorrow. But I would really love it if you couldtell me what you think!**

**I noticed I didn't write a disclaimer for my other chapters, so here it is now: I do not, nor will I ever own Sonny With a Chance, or anything else in this story. Because if I did, then Chad and Sonny would be married by now.**

Next Day

_Would Sonny Monroe and Chad Dylan Cooper please report to Ms. Rowland's office?_

Sonny's POV

I walked into the quiet office, and sat in the remaining of the two chairs in front of Ms. Rowland's desk.

"Chad." I said curtly.

"Sonny." He shot back with some bitterness. What did I do?

"Okay you two; it's unanimous by both casts that you are the most involved with this feud. Therefore, getting you two to work things out is the first step to solving this." Oh crap. This can't mean anything good. "I'm going to need you to spend time with each other, and really learn about one another. I'm hoping you can become friends, but then again, you seem to have a pretty deep set resentment for each other. Anyways, today you will spend all day together. This morning, Sonny, you will accompany Chad to his studio and watch his recording and rehearsals, then this afternoon Chad, you will watch Sonny's. You will eat lunch together in the conference room, and then will report back here after hours. Understand?" She spoke with authority, but seemed like a genuinely nice lady trying to fix a problem. Too bad I had completely lied to her.

" Wait, I have to spend all day with _Sonny_?" He spoke my name like I was a bug, or something he accidently stepped on. Ouch.

"Don't act like you're the only one upset Chad."

"I'm pretty sure you should be happy to spend the day with the great Chad Dylan Cooper. Most people have to win a contest to do that." He shot back. Double ouch. If he only knew. No, no I'm glad he doesn't know anything, that way I can get rid of these feelings, whatever they are.

"Calm down, calm down. You both agreed to do whatever needed. So this is needed, and you will do it." The authority was in her voice again. I didn't dare argue. Chad on the other hand…

"But..I can't….She's a…..We don't…" He sputtered. Ha, if I only had a camera to capture his face. So priceless. The tabloids would pay big bucks for that picture. Not that I'd ever do that…

"I'm afraid I'm not sure what you are trying to say Mr. Cooper. But I'm sure you will be fine. Now go along the both of you." Go Ms. Rowland! Way to knock him down a peg! I stood up, smiled again, spun on my heel, and walked out. Chad clumsily stood up, glowered, and stormed out of the room, almost slamming the door. He turned to me, and in mock sweetness and a forced a smile said:

"Well Sonny, are you ready for your day with Chad Dylan Cooper the greatest actor of your generation?"

"Well I'm ready for my day with Chad Dylan Cooper…" He seemed to soften a bit, but I couldn't help myself and added "But I'm still looking for the person who fits the greatest actor part, is he coming later?" That earned me a glare. This was going to be a long day.

**AN:Just so you know, the next few chapters are good :) And I just finished writting chapter 18 (I know, but I get an idea and I just have to write!) and it is so good! It's a Channy one! So let me know if you want more chapters, and if my story is any good :)**

**Cheers!**

**RedHeaded4Always**


	4. Chapter 3 Stuck For the Day: Mack Falls

**AN: Okay, next chapter :) Thanks to everybody who reviewed! I hope you like this chapter, and after the next couple chapters comes my absolute favorite one! I'm getting excited for you guys to see it! Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Sonny with a chance, if I did, I would be bragging about it :)**

Chads POV

I still couldn't believe that Ms. Rowland was doing this. How can she force two people to coexist? I just kept walking towards my studio, with Sonny in tow. I walked past the Security guards at the entrance, and like the gentlemen I am, held open the door for Sonny. She looked at me skeptically, but walked through with a thanks. When we were safely inside, I turned to look at her. She looked back.

"If you're here at Mackenzie Falls, then you have to have to look like a Mackenzie Falls." I turned and walked towards costumes without waiting for a reply. I heard her footsteps behind me trying to catch up.

"You mean I have to dress like everyone else here?"

"Yes Sonny, I mean that." We made it to the racks of cloths and I started pawing through them. I guessed her size for everything. I grabbed the uniform skirt, white long sleeved blouse, sweater vest, stripped tie, tights and heels and handed them to her. "You can use my dressing room." Again, I didn't wait for an answer and just started walking out of costumes and two the first dressing room on the left with the gold emblazed star reading Chad Dylan Cooper. Inside I pointed to the changing room, and sat down on my white couch to read a magazine while she changed. I heard the sound of zippers, and the rustle of clothing.

"Like this?" Wow, she was fast. She did a twirl and giggled, very Sonny like.

"Yep. That's about it."

"Huh, I kinda like it…. It's cute. And you totally got the sizes right. You really know your clothes Chad." Or maybe I just know your body. NO! We are not going there again.

"Well, I've been in the business of acting for a while, you pick up some special talents when you're a great actor like me." I laughed. "Now, where too next?"

"What? You mean I get to choose? Oh Chad! That's such an honor!" Wow, she sure does know how to lay on the sarcasm.

"Yes, you get to choose. I don't have scenes for a while, you could have a tour if you want, although, you might already know your way around from when you barge in all the time." I gave her a smirk, remembering the times.

"Sure, why not Chad? And, I'm going to pretend you didn't add the last part, just to stay out of an argument. Unlike _someone_, I'm trying to fix this feud." She was right, of course she's right. But I didn't tell her that, I just grabbed her wrist and led her out.

"We've got here your hallway of dressing rooms, the main actors in the front, and the recurring cast rooms in the back. And this way " I led her around the corner. "Is costumes on the right, and make-up across the hall on the left." I took her inside there. Portlyn was sitting in a chair reading Tween Weekly and chewing gum. She looked up when we walked in.

"Hey." She is a very talkative person. "Sonny's spending the day with you right?"

"How did you know?" Both Sonny and I said that at the same time. Weird.

"Director made an announcement. Said if there was any 'funny business' the person responsible would be fired." Well then, that explained her strange civilness. Sonny looked a little shocked as well.

"Oh, well Portlyn, I just want you to know, that I really am a fan of yours." It was my turn to be shocked. Sonny? Watches the Falls? Who would have guessed? Portlyn looked a little flattered and actually smiled at Sonny. No way. Suddenly Skyler walked in.

"Oh, Sonny's getting a tour? Hi, by the way." He smiled in Sonny's direction. He was being nice, Portlyn was being nice Chloe came into the make-up room as well and immediately started a conversation with Sonny and Skyler. I just watched in awe. Then Skyler started getting a little too friendly, and a little too close to Sonny for my liking. I know what that meant. Time to leave.

"Come on Sonny, there's more studio to see." See said her goodbyes, waved and smiled in her Sonny way . I decided to take her to the set. We walked to the biggest part of the studio, which was filled with sets of classrooms, outdoor areas, and the insides of fake mansions. Basically a regular Mackenzie Falls atmosphere. I pointed everything out, and Sonny nodded knowingly. I guess she really did watch the Falls. Jeffery Luis, our director came onto set, so I knew it was time for shooting to start. Good thing I had gotten ready earlier before the meeting with Ms. Rowland. I had wasted my entire time showing Sonny around.

"Do I get to watch?" Sonny sounded pretty eager. She had a happy smile and was watching everyone else come to set. I didn't want to let her down.

"Sure, you can sit in my chair; it's the blue one next to the director." I pointed it out, and she started making her way over. "Hey Jeff!" I yelled over to the middle aged man with the thick script in hand. He looked over at me. "Sonny's gonna watch with you okay?" I was really more of telling him then asking. Chad Dylan Cooper gets what he wants here. And that's the way I like it.

"Alright, quiet on the set!" Yelled Jeff. I took my place on stage next to Portlyn.

"And, action!" I started.

"As right as it feels when I'm with you Portlyn, we both know the truth. We both know it can't work. I can't be tied down, I need my freedom, and to try and figure out how I really feel." I had both of Portlyn's hands in mine, and looked at her in a sad, but mysterious way.

"But Mackenzie, you know I love you! There is no one else for me, you are my everything!" She looked at me desperately. Fake tears started to fill her eyes.

"Then if that is how you really feel, you will wait for me while I figure myself out. I'm hoping my spring break back home will give me the chance to. But I can't promise you anything." I dropped her hands, and turned away. Her tears were flowing freely now, and I heard her take a sharp intake of breath.

"Its Chloe isn't it." She sounded hurt, but with malice in her voice.

" I'm not going to talk about this Portlyn."

"But I deserve to know Mackenzie! If you are leaving me, then I should know why!" I turned back to her.

"Portlyn. Go." She gasped at me. But stormed out. Slamming the fake door on the fake wall. Suddenly, my fake phone rang. "Hey Chloe. Yes, I told her."

"Cut! Great job everybody. Take five!" Jeff went to talk to the camera man. Sonny came over to me.

"That's was pretty good acting Chad. I saw some 'greatest actor of our generation' in there." She gave me a teasing smile.

"Sonny! Was, was that a compliment I heard?" I pretended to be shocked, and she giggled. Hey, today might be alright after all.

**AN: I think its a cute chapter :) but how about YOU tell me what YOU think eh? Review please, and I will love you for it! Also, if you review my story, then I will review one of yours, sounds like a good trade to me :) Just a heads up, the next chapter is Chad's half of the day with So Random!, and I will post it soon!**

**Cheers!**

**RedHeaded4Always**


	5. Chapter 4 Stuck For The Day: So Random!

**AN: Just so you know, I'm watching The Problem With Pauly! So cute!**

**Me: Okay, so I know I was going to post this tomorrow, but, these two chapters practically go together, so... I couldn't help myself.**

**Chad: Lier!**

**Me: Okay, okay, the real reason is... I really want to get more chapters out so I can share my favorites!**

**Chad: Was that so hard?**

**Me: No, thanks Chad, now go get back to Sonny! You know thats where you belong.**

**Chad: One more thing! You don't own me! Peace out sucka!**

**Me: Thanks for reminding me *Sigh***

**Enjoy!**

Sonny's POV

I must admit, the Mackenzie Falls people really aren't that bad, I guess no one ever really tried to get to know one another. And, truth be told, I actually kind of liked them. Even though their show is cheesy, it's also addicting, so I was so thrilled when Chad said I could watch! I was the first to see what was on the next episode, but after they were done filming, Chad swore me into secrecy that I wouldn't tell anyone the plot line. The two of us were actually getting along in a way. Sure, we were still arguing and teasing each other, but it seemed more for the fun of it. At 11:30 we walked into the #4 conference room for our lunch we were to have together, on our day of ultimate togetherness as we had started calling it. On the long table in the center of the room, was some buffet style dishes of food, like Caesar salad, a plate of garlic bread, and spaghetti. Yum, Italian. We grabbed some food, and went to sit at the opposite end of the table. For the first couple of minutes we sat in silence just eating. Then I decided we better have some conversation before the silence got awkward.

"So, I guess we are supposed to get to know each other…"I started out.

"Yea, I guess" He replied, looking at his food.

"So….Tell me about yourself then. Normally you won't shut up!" I laughed at the last part. When I looked at him, his eyebrows were knitted together in thought.

"Well, as you know, I'm the great Chad Dylan Cooper, greatest actor of our generation. But, everyone knows that." His smirk was back, did it ever really go away? " If you haven't read any of the many magazine articles about me, I'm an only child, favorite color is blue, lived in Hollywood my whole life, my Mother and Father live on the beach in a house I bought them for their anniversary three years ago, and I live alone in an apartment not far from the studio. And if you really know nothing about me, then I should tell you that I'm 18 and have been working on a show called Mackenzie Falls since I was 15 as the lead of Mackenzie himself. But, I think you might know the last part." He raised his eyebrows and looked at me smugly. I nodded at him, but noticed that he didn't really tell me much that he wouldn't just automatically say at an interview. "What about you Ms. Monroe." I looked back at him, and thought quickly about what to say.

" I'm 17, and come from Wisconsin." I paused, there isn't really much interesting about me.

"That's it? Come on Sonny, you can do better." He scoffed at me.

"I have and older brother, his name is David. He, moved out before we came to Hollywood. I haven't seen him in a long time…" I trailed off. "Uh, my Dad left when I was four, so David kind of became my father in a sense. He's always looking out for me." I looked up from my hands where I had been staring. Chad was smiling at me in a way I hadn't seen before. It was almost like he was really listening to what I was saying. Almost.

"So, should we go?" He suggested. We were done eating, and back to just sitting in silence. I nodded; at least we would have something to do now.

In the So Random! Studio

Sonny's POV

I showed Chad around, the dressing rooms, the stage, and ended our tour I the prop house.

"What is this place even for? It's just filled with junk." He commented on the room that held everything from rubber chickens to tractor parts. I looked around and then replied simply.

"It's just full of memories." He gave me a questioning glance, so I continued to explain. "We've used everything in this room for one sketch or another, so having the props is like a reminder of the fun we had doing the sketch. Everything is a memory. We also can just walk around and get inspirations for new sketches. Or at least I do." I blushed at what I had just said. That was kind of a secret to me, nobody else knew.

"That makes sense." I was a little shocked at what he said. I hadn't expected him to understand what I had said at all.

"Uh, we should probably get back to the stage..." I stuttered out nervously. "Um, I, I have rehearsal."

An hour and a half later

Chad's POV

Okay, so I'll admit, the Randoms are actually funny. Not that I showed it, but I did slip up a couple times and laughed out loud, every time that happened, Sonny met my eyes from on stage and gave me a smirk. She and the other Randoms practiced a couple new skits for the next show, and then near the end of rehearsal, Sonny walked over to Marty, or Melvin, whatever his name is… Oh right, Marshall. She whispered to him, and he nodded. She the passed out scripts to the cast, I guessed she was testing out an idea for a sketch. I let my eyes roam around the stage, but my attention went back to the 'actors' when I heard an all too familiar word.

"Oh Mackenzie!" Shouted an agitated Sonny. "I can't believe you!" She dramatically glared at Grady. "You left the seat up!" Grady gasped and covered his mouth in shock. I saw where this was going. They were making a mockery of Mackenzie Falls. My show! And its about bathrooms! I watched in silence for a few minutes, was our script really that cheesy on the Falls? Did we really over do our acting like that? What? No, of course not. I shook the idea out of my head as Sonny walked up to me, now done with her rehearsal for the day.

"So, what did you think?" She was completely grinning. I couldn't help but grin back. Curse that contagious smile of hers!

"It was alright, defiantly funny though." Did I really just say that? About So Random!, no way. I must have, Sonny's face turned into a look of shear shock. "I mean, you are all still horrible actors. But…but, yeah, I mean, it was kinda funny…" I've blown it, my cover, everything. My reputation in down the toilet, along with Sonny's new 'Mackenzie Stalls' sketch.

"Are you feeling alright Chad?" She put a hand to my forehead like she was checking my temperature. I tried to think of something to say, but I was a little preoccupied with having her touch my face, even if it was mockingly.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm..I'm fine. Just thought I'd, you know, be nice, because, uh, you were n-nice to me about my show earlier…" Very convincing Chad, the stuttering, that really helped buddy.

"Okay, if your sure. Don't want the greatest actor of our generation sick now do we?" She was grinning again.

"So you admit it then?" Oh thank God, I was back.

"Don't get used to it Cooper. Come on, were supposed to be back at Ms. Rowland's office. Our day is over."

**AN: Okay u guys! Thanks so much for reading! All your hits mean so much! I got so excited yesterday when I saw just about 200 on the chart! You know what would make me even happier? If you reviewed! So I have a challenge, review for me and tell me one thing you liked about the chapter, and one thing you didn't like as much. (But be kind!) BTW, only two chapters till the beginning of my favorite! My favorite chapter is actully plural, kind of like a series I guess. Heres a promise, if I get twice as many reviews by then, I will release them ALL at once. :) heres hopin'!**

**Cheers!**

**RedHeaded4Always**


	6. Chapter 5 Are You Kidding Me?

**AN: Okay, so I know this is a short chapter, and I'm sorry about taht, but like I said before, if I can get the 4 more reviews to it being double of what I had previously, then I will post my four favorite chapters at once, and thier not very short either, so PLEASE review, and you will get four times the chapters! Thanks, and love to all who do!**

**I do not own Sonny With a Chance**

Back at Ms. Rowland's office, she asked the obvious question right away.

"So, how was your day you two?" Sonny piped up first.

"It was okay, I think we both learned more about each other…" She suddenly just broke off, so I filled in the rest of her sentence.

"…Yeah, so are we done?" My question came out sounding a little ruder then I intended, both Sonny and Ms. Rowland turned to me, Sonny looking a little hurt. "You know, like, what's nest or whatever…" That came out rude too, darn it!

"Well, even though I do believe you have made some progress today, you both still have a long way to go with each other. The next step is going to be building trust in each other. The last two days this week, you will each get through a fear using the other as a comfort and support system." Sonny and I stared blankly at Ms. Rowland, neither of us really understanding. "Well come now, Chad, what's a fear you have?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper fears nothing." I said very matter of factly.

"Chad, you are still human, and humans all have a fear of something." She glared at me. So I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Uh, hiking." There was a burst of laughter that came from beside me.

"You, ha-ha, you're, oh my gosh. You're afraid of _hiking_?" Sonny was practically on the floor and was holding her side because she was laughing so hard. I started to blush, but quickly got defensive.

"What? I've never been hiking or in a forest or whatever…"

"So you've never been camping?" She said this like it was a crime.

"Of course I've been camping….in my backyard…" I was a little embarrassed now. "Just because you grew up in a forest doesn't mean you can make fun of me."

"I didn't grow up in a forest Chad, I lived in a normal town of slightly smaller size then average. There is a difference."

"Fine!" I was glaring at her now, but was just glad to have changed the subject.

"Fine!" She shouted at me.

"Good!" Ah, back in the groove of normalcy.

"Good!"

"That is quiet enough! Tomorrow, both of you are going hiking at Southern park ridge. Consider your schedules cleared, and make sure to dress appropriately and for the weather tomorrow. Now-" She took a deep breath. "Go." And we did.

**Yup, short :( I know, but review and I will love you forever!**

**Cheers!**

**RedHeaded4Always**


	7. Chapter 6 Breathe Clean Air

**AN: Okay guys! You went above and beyond on the reviews and I thank you so much for that! All of your notes made me smile and thank you to those who gave me suggestions as well :) Well, like I promisde, I will be posting all four of my favorite chapters at once, so I hope you enjoy them as much as I did writing them! Oh, and one more thing, unless you just skipped over this intire authors note, then just go ahead, continue to ignore it, thats right. But, for those of you who kept reading this, just so you know, if you review for each of the four chapters I post, then I will give you a shout out, and also, personally reccomend you on my profile/add to favorite authors list/ go and review your story :) Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah you reading this, big shocker right here, I DONT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE!**

Next Day

Sonny's POV

It was way too early, 8:00 am to be exact, and I was in the parking lot of Condor Studios with Ms. Rowland waiting for the notorious Chad Dylan Cooper. I just closed my eyes, and I was probably going to doze of standing there, when his black Porsche pulled into the lot. I jolted awake, yawned and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. He got out of his shiny car, and looked very out of place in a blue and white plaid flannel shirt and, yes, designer jeans. But still, very casual for Chad. He walked up brightly and said his good mornings. I nodded at him and he laughed.

"Still not awake yet huh Sonny?" I may have been tired, but I still noticed the twinkle in his eyes.

"Ehhhh" I groaned.

"I'm going to day that's a yes." He laughed again.

"Well now that you are both here, let me brief you on your day. Here are your maps, this one is the directions to the Ridge, this one is a map of the trails. Here is a backpack with some simple supplies; I'm going to expect you to take turns carrying it. Inside is food, water, emergency items and such. Make sure you two are back by 6 pm sharp. Otherwise we are sending out a search party. Oh! And I almost forgot, these are for you." She held out a pair of keys to me, but I was still so tired I didn't even notice.

"I'll take those Ms. D. I'm not really sure I can trust Sonny to drive anyways." He chuckled. He took the keys to the four-wheel drive Jeep parked behind us, and also the backpack. Then he grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the vehicle. "Okay Sonny, let's see if we can get you a little more awake, you're supposed to be my support system remember?" He was still laughing at me, but I just nodded again. He got into the driver's seat and pulled out of the lot, waving to Ms. Rowland as we left.

Once safely on the road, he started fiddling with the radio. After a minute or two the song Ridin' Solo by Jason Derulo came on. Satisfied, Chad kicked up the volume until I could feel the bass pulsing in my seat.

"Uh…Chad, so loud." I was really tired, but he didn't seem to understand, or care. He just turned up the volume more and said:

"What? Sonny, it's SO loud, I can't hear you!" He laughed to himself, and I tried to ignore him, but it was very difficult. Especially when Chad started singing along. "I'm putting on my shades to cover up my eyes! I'm jumpin' in my ride, I'm headin' out tonight! I'm solo, I'm ridin' solo! I'm ridin' solo! I'm ridin' solo! Solo!" I was surprised he could stay in pitch, so surprised that I must have woken up, because suddenly we were both singing along.

"I'm feelin' like a star! You can't stop my shine! I'm lovin' cloud nine, my head's in the sky! I'm solo, I'm ridin' solo! I'm ridin' solo! I'm ridin' solo! SOOOOLOOOOO!" We dragged out the last solo and burst into laughter. We sang along to a few more songs, and then we were there at Southern Park Ridge. We both jumped out of the car, I was now back to my perky self.

"You all ready to conquer your fear Chad?" I raised my eyebrows in mockery.

"Of course I am, Chad Dylan Cooper is ready for everything."

"Oh, okay, then you're ready to carry the backpack too." I smiled sweetly at him. He rolled his eyes and took the backpack from my hand. He hoisted it onto his back and handed me the trail map.

"Where to?" He asked me. I looked at the map for a moment.

"That way." I pointed to the left hand trail. "It goes all the way to the cliff overhang at eh top of the ridge." I started walking away, and he followed quickly behind me.

"So, uh, you've been hiking before right?" He asked me, with a little worry at eh edge of his voice.

"Yes Chad don't worry that pretty little head of yours."

"Aha! That was another compliment Sonny! You're up to two now!" His smirk was back again.

"What ever Chad, just focus on not tripping okay? As much as I'd enjoy it, I'm not sure your director would be very happy if you broke your ankle out here."

"Ouch, that really hurts Monroe." I just turned and gave him a glare. He chuckled. "So, what do we do while hiking?" He sounded serious. Oh my gosh, he was serious.

"You walk Chad, and you breathe in clean air. And look at your beautiful surroundings." I smiled, expecting him to look around and make some snobby remark about the trees and dirt. But he just kept looking at me. Blue locked on brown. I could feel a blush creeping up my neck, so I turned away."Uh, we should get walking…" We went along in silence for a few minutes, and then Chad started whistling senseless tunes. Then they changed into a tune I recognized. It was Lady Gaga's Bad Romance. I hummed along for a couple of bars, and then just started singing.

"I want your loving, and I want your revenge. You and me could write a bad romance! I want your loving; all your love is revenge! You and me could write a bad romance!" I spun in circles, kind of dancing, and kind of just letting loose and being crazy. I stopped when I saw Chad, panting with his hands on his knees propping himself up, and laughing like there was no tomorrow in between his gasps for air. I started laughing too. But then suddenly stood bolt upright. "I'll race you." That's all I said, then I took off up the hill in front of us.

**AN: There you go, hope you liked part 1 of 4 in the Quad. Release (haha, just made that up, can you believe it :P) Keep reading and reviewing!**


	8. Chapter 7 Water Wars!

**Okey-dokey, part 2 in the Quad release, knock yourself out and read it, and tell me what you think! I thought this chapter was pretty cute, and don't forget if you review for each of the four chapters I post, then I will give you a shout out, and also, personally reccomend you on my profile/add to favorite authors list/ go and review your story :) Thank you very much!**

**Disclaimer: Just so that you know, sometimes, I have DREAMS that I own Sonny With a Chance, but then I WAKE UP**

"Hey! No cheating!" I heard him call. But I just kept going, I knew he could easily overtake me, I wasn't the fastest runner. But for some strange reason, I beat him up the hill. Maybe he was just really slow, or maybe he just let me win. I suspected the latter when he finally caught up with me still laughing and 'out of breath' from his 'running'. I looked a little further up the trail and saw a little creek. And I came up with a plan.

"Hey Chad, let's take a break up there by the stream." He looked ahead as well and agreed. Once there, I took off my shoes and socks and walked into the water. I pretended to mind my own business. But out of the corner of my eye, I was watching Chad to figure out the perfect time to strike. My chance came when he turned his back to look downstream. I scooped up water in my hands, and flung it right at his perfect face. I mean, his face, not that it's perfect, I mean it is, but no, I wasn't saying that…. Never mind. He whipped around at me, tiny beads of water dripping off his face, his blue eyes were wide, but narrowed quickly. And before I knew it, I was fighting for my life. Water was everywhere, each of us flinging it at each other, Chad slowly making his way closer and closer to me, splashing as much water as possible in my direction. I could feel the water soaking into my cuffed denim shorts, black tank-top, and green plaid flannel shirt. Fortunately, my head had remained dry, and my plain black baseball cap was dry as well. That changed fast.

"You are SO going to get it Monroe!" Chad screamed at me. We were both laughing and shrieking, I was surprised people weren't swarming us thinking there was a bear attack or something. "You are going to PAY for getting me wet!" He flung more water my way, and then closed the small space between us by grabbing onto me. We met each other's gaze, and it held for a few seconds. Then he leaned forward and did something completely unexpected.

Chad slowly reached a hand up toward my face, a faint smile playing on his own. Then, in a flash, he stole the cap off of my head, filled it with water from the creek and quickly flipped it back onto my head. Water ran down my head and face and soaked into my hair. Chad let go of me, and ran out of the stream and onto the bank on the opposite side we had come from. He was laughing hysterically, panting and shaking with his uncontrollable laughter.

"I told you I was going to get you!" He laughed from the muddy puddle he was creating on the pathway. I just stood there in the stream, completely soaked, with my arms crossed over my chest, staring blankly at him. I knew I could get revenge later. Or I guess I would be getting him back, seeing as drenching me had been his revenge for me splashing him in the first place. "You know Chad Dylan Cooper always gets his revenge Sonny. Or-"He smirked. "At least now you do." And he started up laughing again.

I trudged out of the water, and took my hat off to try and shake some of the water off. Then I wrung out my hair and threw it up into messy twisted bun to keep it from dripping water down my neck. I peeled off my flannel shirt and started walking towards Chad.

"What-what do u think you're doing with that Monroe?" He had been watching me intently, trying to see if I was secretly planning anything against him.

"I'm putting it into the backpack numskull." I said, with a little unneeded harshness.

"Ouch Monroe, we were just having fun…" I glared at him, but then couldn't keep it in any longer. I burst into laughter, and almost ended up on the ground. We both laughed for a bit, but then I reminded him that if we wanted to make it to the top and back before we were supposed to be back, we would have to leave soon. He agreed and we started back up the trail.

"So…. What do we do when we get to the top?" He asked me after a while of comfortable silence.

"Why don't you see for yourself? We're almost there." We took the last few steps up the steep climb of the ridge, and looked around.

"I still don't know what to do." He said bored.

"Gosh Chad, why don't you look around and check out the view?" I asked him annoyed.

"Hmm…" He was still looking at me, but had this sly and slightly dirty grin creep up on his face. A grin only a teenage boy could have.

"Chad! That is defiantly _not_ what I meant! Don't you come any closer!" I screeched the last part because he had taken a step towards me.

"All I heard was: Chad!-" He had taken up a high girly voice, that nowhere near resembled my own. "That is defiantly what I meant! Come closer!" I decided to play along, just because it would be something he wouldn't expect.

"Wow Chad, you figured out my secret message.." I giggled and looked up at him with a flirtatious little smile.

"What?" He asked suddenly confused.

"Yeah, I wasn't sure if you'd figure it out-" I stepped closer to him so that I had to crane my neck up to look at him. "But, I guess I was wrong…" I leaned towards him, and went onto my tippy-toes. He looked really very much shocked, and super confused and I refrained a laugh. Just when I got very close to him, I reached over his shoulder and unzipped the backpack and took out a water bottle. "You came towards me to bring me my water right?" I asked him. Now he was unfathomably puzzled, which quickly faded into bemusement at he realized my little trick.

"Of course Sonny. That was defiantly it…" He trailed off at the end. I uncapped my water and took a sip. Another plan forming in my mind.

**Hope you liked it :) **

**P.S. Who thought they were going to kiss at at least one point (either at the stream or just before the end of the chapter)? Tell me if u did!**


	9. Chapter 8 Anytime

**AN: Wow, part 3 already? Lol, I really hope that people didnt just give up at part one, because that will disappoint me, and I might cry. SO let me know that you read it, and liked it, or absolutly hated it with your intire being. Yeah, id like to know that too, and you know, why that might be... :) Just a reminder!If you review for each of the four chapters I post, then I will give you a shout out on the next chapter after the four, and also, personally reccomend you on my profile/add to favorite authors list/ go and review your story :) **

**Disclaimer: So, who woulda thunk it, but I don't actully own SOnny with a chance, in case you hadn't noticed...**

"Hey, is that a Yankee's hat? I asked, referring to his baseball cap covering his blonde hair.

"What? Oh, yeah it is." He said, looking off in the distance.

"Can I see it?" I didn't wait and just took it off his head. I flipped it over in my hands, and while he was still looking away, poured the rest of my water into the hat. Then flipped it back onto his head.

"Pffft!" He spit water out of his mouth, and whipped his head to look at me.

"Oops." I said simply, and smirked. Then he advanced towards me, I turned and took off down the hill.

I heard him behind me, this time, I was pretty sure he wouldn't let me win. I was running as fast as I could, a giggle escaping my lips as I heard him pounding behind me.

"Sonny!" He growled at me. "My HAIR!" I giggled again, and kept running. But I wasn't watching where I was stepping. I suddenly felt myself falling, and the impact of dirt on my chest knocked the air out of my lungs. "Sonny!" This time, his voice had a different urgency in its tone. He rushed over to me, he hadn't been that far to begin with, he would have caught me soon if I hadn't fell. "Are you okay? Can you hear me? Sonny!"

"Mmmff." I said, not really able to talk because of the lack of air in my body. I carefully eased myself into a sitting position, and saw Chad kneeling next to me,a worried expression on his face. "Y-yeah, I, I'm okay, I just got the wind…knocked o-out of me." I said, taking deep breaths in between my words.

"Okay, well, let's get you over to that rock over there so we can check you out. Can you walk?" I nodded yes, and I took his hand that he offered to help me up. As soon as I applied the weight of my body onto my left ankle, air hissed into my mouth in pain. "Whoa, Sonny. No you can't." And without another word Chad Dylan Cooper picked me up, supporting my back with one strong arm, and hooking my knees under the other. I loudly protested, but within a few steps we were at the rock he had mentioned and he set me down. "Let's take a look." He was concerned; I could see it in his eyes.

"How bad is it?" I asked him.

"Well, I'm gonna have to take off your boot and sock, so that might hurt…" He knelt in front of where I sat, and slowly untied my hiking left hiking boot and loosed the laces as much as possible. Then with a quick glance at my face, he gently pried off my shoe. I clenched my fists at the pain, and he noticed. "Sorry." He muttered. Then he peeled off my still wet sock, and tenderly looked at my foot. It was swollen for sure. "Well, it's not broken, I know that. Looks to me like it might be twisted; you tripped over a root, so it would have been easy to twist your ankle like that. It's probably going to bruise too, and swell a little more."

"How do you know?" I asked skeptically, Chad was not a doctor.

"My mom was a nurse up until recently, now she just volunteers on weekends. I learned a bit growing up." He shrugged. He was touching my leg, and moving it around, assessing the damage. I was then glad I had shaved that morning, no! Stupid thought, who cares it he's touching your leg… "You aren't walking though, I'll tell you that." He added letting go of my foot.

"What? You're not carrying me again!" I didn't need a repeat of that.

"What else is there? You can't mess up your foot more, and neither of us have signals on our cells. Are you going to craw down the trail?" He asked me sarcastically. "If you really don't want me to carry you… Then I'll give you a piggy-back ride." I nodded, because I couldn't think of a better idea. I took the backpack from his back and put it onto my own, then he helped me stand on the small rock I had been sitting on, and then turned around. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and leaned forward onto him while wrapping my legs onto his waist at the same time. He adjusted me swiftly, and then continued our walk down the trail.

"You okay?" He asked me after a moment.

"Yeah, I'm fine; I think I should be asking you if you're okay." I said, feeling a little useless on his back.

"Sonny, you weigh nothing. I bench press more then you weigh every day." He chuckled. That made me feel a little better, but I wasn't sure if he was lying. I mean, I could tell he worked out, his arms were right in front of me and…Nope. That's enough of that.

"Thanks Chad." I said quietly. He didn't reply, and I couldn't see his reaction. After about a minute, he replied:

"Anytime Sonny." I smiled to myself. "I mean it." He added much quieter, I wasn't sure if I was supposed to hear the last part.

**AN: Aw! Chaddy! Haha, well, I thought it was sweet, but how about you tell me what you thought hmm? Thank you so ever much for reading! Part 4 is on the way!**


	10. Chapter 9 Papa, Paparatzzi!

**AN: Last part of the Quad release, are you sad? I know I am, it was really quite exciting for my little life here! Well, by now, you should know what I am going to say... review for all four blah blah blah, untold riches, blah blah blah, meet Joe Jonas, blah blah blah, I'm part teletubby... So, were you paying attention, or did you just relieze that I was just being random? Uhuh, thats what I thought. Anyways, review X4 = shout out, personal reccomendation, add to favorite authors, and a review for your story :) Now go for it!**

**Disclaimer: Your probably expecting me to say something kinda funny, or you know maybe your not because you think my disclaimers are just completly idiotic, and in that case maybe you aren't dissapointed, but either way, I don't own Sonny With A Chance. Too bad really.**

It took us longer than we thought to get back to the car in the parking lot. But when we finally did, Chad carefully deposited me onto the ground, and the helped me into my seat, and reached over me to buckle me up.

"I'm not four Chad, I can buckle myself." I didn't really fight him though, I was pretty tired. He then leaned against the open car door.

"I know Sonny." And he left it at that. Then he opened out shared backpack, and grabbed out the food we had al but forgotten about. He tossed me a PB and J sandwich, and new water. "You better not even think about pouring that one on me." He deadpanned. But we both laughed. He stayed leaned against the door as we ate. Then out of nowhere came a man with a camera; who started flashing pictures, and a women who ran up to us and started firing questions. They were soon joined by other paparazzi.

"Ms. Monroe! Is something wrong with your leg?"

"Chad! Were you and Sonny on a date?"

"Mr. Cooper, why were you carrying Ms. Monroe?"

"Are you two an item now?"

Chad calmly looked at them and said;

"Sonny and I were on a team building exercise for the studio. She tripped and twisted her ankle, and couldn't walk. Now, if you could please move, I need to get Sonny home now so she can ice her leg." He closed my door, and walked around to the driver side to climb in. We pulled out of the parking lot, with photographers still snapping our pictures.

"Guess who's gonna be on the cover of Tween Weekly…?" I joked; Chad let out a little laugh and turned on the radio again. Follow Me by 3OH3 came on. "You did a good job at handling that." I observed.

"I've had a lot of practice." He shrugged. We made our back to the studio with a little conversation. Sometimes laughter filled the car when we remembered the moments at the stream. Eventfully, Chad turned and just stared at me, and I stared back. We stayed that way for a moment. Then he spoke. "Were here." I hadn't even noticed the car had stopped. I blushed a little, but Chad just kept looking at me. "Thanks for the fun day Monroe."

"You're welcome Chad." I blushed again. "We have another day tomorrow you know. Time to conquer my fear then." I laughed shyly.

"And what would that fear be?" He asked suddenly curious.

I gulped. "Scary movies." He chuckled.

"Really Sonny? Really?"

I smiled slightly at our inside joke. "Really." I said in all seriousness.

We talked to Ms. Rowland and explained my ankle, then my Mom came to pick me up, and I said goodbye to Ms. Rowland and Chad.

He winked at me and said "I'll choose the movies for tomorrow. I think three sounds like a good number." I shuddered, and he started laughing. His amused laughter stayed in my head the rest of the day. Why me?

**AN: Oh we all know why Sonny, because one way or another, you always end up with Chad. Always. So get used to it :) Well, don't forget to review, and I will do all that stuff and such. Just so you know, I love you, thats right you. And I don't even know your name. That is how loving I am. I hope you enjoyed the Quad Release, I know I did :P **

**Quadruple Cheers!**

**RedHeaded4Always**


	11. Chapter 10 Movie Date?

**AN: Okay, thank you to everybody who reviewed! You guys are so sweet! I'm glad you all liked te chapters, and to those who demanded to have Joe Jonas, I'm sorry, but he is busy, and can't be bothered at the moment. Anyway, I'm going to try and post again later this week, but I'm going on vacation for some californian sunshine, and I'm not sure that I will be able to be pried off the beach. So don't blame me... lol. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own sonny or chad, but I do own all of the movies mentioned in this, I made them up. They are very scary I assure you :)**

Next Day

Chad's POV

It was time for me to go. I had just taken a nice long shower, conditioning my hair thoroughly, and was now looking through the horror movie section of my wall of DVDs. I already had two movies picked out; The Nighttime's Revenge, and What Can it Be?. Neither movie was a very good horror flick, but we were technically trying to get Sonny over her fear, so I was going easy on the choices. I checked my watch: 7:45. I really needed to get going, I blindly choose the last movie without even checking what it was, and took off out the door.

Condor Studios

I pulled into my designated parking place, I shut off the engine. I picked up my movies off the passenger seat, and climbed out of my Porsche. I waved to the security guards as I walked through the front door. Huh, I must be in a good mood today. I waltzed my way to the councilor office, knowing that was my first stop of the day. I knocked once, and without waiting for a reply, I let myself into Ms. Rowland's office. She was sitting at her desk typing away at her laptop. I took a seat.

A couple of awkward minutes later in which no conversation passed between the councilor and I, Sonny hobbled into the room, her ankle in one of those big black boots. I quickly stood up and pulled out a chair for her, she smiled briefly and then gingerly took a seat.

"So," Ms. Rowland said, finally turning away from her laptop and closing it. "How was your day yesterday?" Sonny and I exchanged a glance between us, and then I started to speak.

"The hike was interesting, defiantly not as scary as I thought." Sonny giggled quietly beside me. "The fresh air though, that really scared me. I almost chocked on it." I grinned when Sonny rolled her eyes. "Uh, let's see, we drove there, started the hike, got sidetracked at a stream, climbed to the top of the ridge, and then climbed down. That's about it, right?" I pointed my last question at Sonny, making sure I didn't leave anything out.

" Well," She said, looking down at her foot. Oh, right. "I did trip on the climb down." She admitted, and Ms. Rowland peeked around her desk to get a look at Sonny's left ankle.

"Ouch, must have been a bad fall." Ms. Rowland said, a concerned expression crossing her face.

"It's really not as bad as it looks-"Sonny rushed out. "My Mom just went crazy with the boot, I don't really need it. I only sprained my ankle…" She blushed, obviously thinking back to yesterday, and I wanted to smile, but I thought that might be inappropriate for the time. "Chad was very- helpful – though." Sonny added slowly, blushing a little deeper and looking away. Ms. Rowland turned her attention to me, and raised her eyebrows.

"You were helpful?" She asked skeptically. Is it that hard to believe?

"Well, I carried her the rest of the way down sense she couldn't really walk." I said simply.

"It, he, gave me a piggyback ride, he didn't carry me…" Sonny trailed off.

"It's the same thing Sonny, I still carried you." I smirked at her, she glared back.

"Okay, well I am impressed at your progress so far, but let's get you two moving before you start another argument. Conference room 3 has been set up for your day." She reopened her laptop, her way off dismissing us. I stood first, and held out my hand for Sonny.

"Thanks." She mumbled as I went to open the door for her as well. We made our way to the conference room, pretty slow because Sonny was still just tittering along, wincing every once in a while.

"Are you sure you're alright?" I asked concerned about her foot.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." She muttered out. Yeah right, like I believed her. "So…." She added quickly in a vain attempt to change the subject. "What movies did you pick?" She asked hopefully.

"The Nighttime's Revenge, What Can it Be?, and…" I trailed off looking down at the small stack of movies in my hand and checking the last DVD. "Death to the Greatest Degree." I haven't seen that one.

"Ah." That was all she said. I peeked at her as we walked into the conference room, she looked worried, but then I watched her eyes dart around the room we were standing in, and she started to smile a little. So I looked around myself.

The long table had been taken away, and a big gray couch in its place. The projector was set up, shinning blue light onto a huge screen across from it. A small table was in the corner of the room, with some movie snackage for later, a popcorn machine was beside that as well. Sonny was still glancing around next to me, when she spoke.

"Let's get this over with." And she hobbled to the couch, and just let herself drop into the cushions. Grabbed a chair from a stack next to the door, and put it underneath the projector. Then I picked up The Nighttime's Revenge and climbed up on the chair, which was pressed against the back of the couch. I put in the DVD and hit play, the credits started rolling. I got down and went to sit at the opposite end of the couch as Sonny. She was occupied with unstrapping the boot from her foot, and grunted a little trying to pull it off.

"Here let me help." I said, gently sliding it up and off. Then I returned to my spot.

"You really have never watched a scary movie?" I asked her, to stop the silence.

"Oh, well, when I was really little I snuck into the living room and secretly watched a horror movie that was on, and…" She just stopped and blushed.

"And what? What happened?"

"No, it's too embarrassing." She said, reddening more.

"Oh no way. You cannot just leave me with that. You had better tell me the whole story Monroe."

"No."

"Well now you have to. Chad Dylan Cooper always gets what he wants." I said menacingly.

"Oh really? What are you going to do Chad?" She asked an evil glint in her brown eyes that I have never seen before. What was I going to do? I stood up, and stomped over to stand in front of where she was sitting. I glared down at her.

"If you don't tell me, then I will…Never talk to you again." I said, looking away dramatically.

"Wow, why didn't you threaten this a long time ago? Then I wouldn't be here, because we wouldn't fight, because you wouldn't be talking to me. That would be perfect!" She smirked.

"Ouch Sonny. I thought we were starting to become friends." I stared down at my feet in mock hurt. She must have believed me.

"Chad I didn't mean it! I was just kidding, ha-ha, because I'm a comedian…Yeah…" That's when I snapped my head up, my own smirk plastered on my face. "Chad! But, you, you tricked me!" She said shocked.

"No, I was acting, and you believed it!" And I started to laugh. After a moment Sonny laughed too. "But really Sonny, you have to tell me."

"Fine… I-I screamed, which woke up my Mom. And I got into trouble for sneaking TV But also, I got so scared that I- I.." She trailed off again.

"Sonny…" I said sternly.

"Alright! Alright! I had an accident okay? I was 6. And I wet my pants. Happy now?" Happy? I was hysterical with laughter. She glowered on the couch.

"Sorry Sonny, I- I couldn't help it. And, just so you know, you are NOT allowed to do that again today..."Then I was off laughing again.

"Can we just watch this stupid movie?" She asked impatiently. So I went back to my side of the couch and sat down just as the opening scene started.

**AN: Ohhhh, what will happen? Will history repeat for Sonny? We will find out... LATER :)**

**Cheers!**

**RedHeaded4Always**


	12. Chapter 11 Danger! Gore Ahead!

**AN: Well, here I am, posting from California! I'm glad to see that those of you who reviewed liked the last chapter, that makes me so happy! This next chapter has some hidden channy I believe, you just have to look deep :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothin**

Within 6 minutes, and lots of blood, I looked over to see Sonny with her hands pressed against her eyes. I chuckled.

"You okay over there?"

"Uh…..yeah, yeah I'm fine." She said in a high squeaky voice. I rolled my eyes.

"How about some snacks?" I offered and went over to the table in the corner, momentarily distracting Sonny from the movies' gore. "There's; chips, and grapes, a popcorn machine….licorice, some candy things…"

"Licorice please?" She asked softly, not looking at the movie.

"Alright, " I said then I tossed the package at her. She caught it, and then was very focused of opening it. "Do you need some help?" I asked, just trying to be my helpful self…

"Nope, I'll get it eventually." She struggled a little, and I rolled my eyes again. I grabbed myself a handful of whatever the candy stuff was, and made my way back over to the couch. This time though I sat next to Sonny, and I took the licorice out of her hands. She smiled at me defeated.

"You're supposed to be watching the movie, not distracting yourself from it." I smirked, ripping through the packaging and handing it back to her.

"I know." She whispered. It was kind of pitiful. And for some reason it hurt me to see her like that. We both looked up suddenly when the main character of the movie screamed bloody murder. Sonny shivered, and I felt bad again. I nudged her with my shoulder.

"Hey it's going to be fine. It's just a movie." I reminded her. She nodded slowly, her eyes now glued to the mess on the screen. I was trying to think of something to distract her again, when there was two more screams; a loud blood curdling one from on-screen, and another piteous one from beside me. Sonny covered her eyes and turned to her left away from the screen. She also happened to turn so that her forehead was pressed against my shoulder. I tensed my arm, not really sure what to do, and I thought she would move away, but she either didn't notice or didn't care.

After a minute, I relaxed, now used to the added pressure of her on my arm. The scary music that played when there was something bad happening stopped from the movie, and she sat up a little, suddenly noticing where she was. She looked up into my face, which was pretty close to hers, and blushed.

"Sorry." She muttered.

"Nah, it's okay." I said quickly. "I didn't really mind, I mean I am supposed to be comforting you…" At this I took the arm she had been leaning against and slung it over the back of the couch. She looked at me funny, and then turned her attention back to the movie. She didn't last long. At the next sign of blood she was back, her hand resting on my shoulder near my neck, and her face pressed against my shirt. I smiled to myself, and then quickly wiped it off my face. After about five minutes of us sitting like that, I spoke up.

"Ah, uh Sonny? It's fine now, the movie is ending…"

"Oh, right," She said with a blush, quickly sitting up.

"Um, I'm going to put in the next one, and turn off the lights. That's really how you're supposed to watch a movie anyway, in the dark, because that just makes it that much better…" I was babbling so I quickly shut up. Truthfully, I was just hoping that if it was dark, Sonny would be a little more scared, not that I wanted to frighten her, but I was hoping that she might sit with me again, but this time, when I got embarrassed or felt awkward (Not that Chad Dylan Cooper EVER feels these emotions…) the dark would also cover my blush. I popped in the next movie, and flicked the switch on the wall, then settled back into the couch, with Sonny sitting hugging her knees to her chest next to me, looking nervous.

I had been right, the dark made her more scared of the movie, and she was back with me before the beginning credits where done. We sat like that for most of the movie, but I heard a grumbling noise from my stomach half way through it. I pulled my cell phone from my pocket carefully, so as not to jiggle Sonny in her mid-terror freeze up against my side. I texted a short message, then put my phone back where I got it. Obviously, I was hungry, I mean, I am a growing teenage boy, and contrary to what some may think, I can't live off of movie snacks. I had texted Mark, my assistant on the Mack Falls set to go and pick up my Dairy Queen order, a deliver it to the conference room we were watching our movie in.

About 15 minutes later, a knock came to our door, and Sonny let out a surprised yelp. I laughed and stood up walking towards the door.

"Relax, Monroe. I ordered something."

"Oh, and what would that be?" She asked cautiously. I opened the door and took the two large bags from Mark, thanked him, and walked back to Sonny.

"Uh, from the looks of it, just about two of everything." I chuckled. I put down the paper bags on the nearby coffee table, and gestured for Sonny to come get some food. She smiled gratefully, I guess she had been hungry too. Sonny had found some plates in a cupboard and we loaded them up with cheese-burgers, chicken strips and lots of fries, and also grabbed a Double Fudge Cookie Dough blizzard each. We made our way back over to the couch, not really even paying attention to the movie anymore, and chowwed down. When we were done a few minutes later (We ate fast, we were hungry okay?) I threw away our plates while Sonny cleaned up the coffee table.

"Thanks for lunch Chad." Sonny said smiling. "That was really thoughtful of you." I looked at her and replied.

"Sure Sonny, everybody eats eventually…" we sat back down on the couch, at opposite ends again, and I rolled my eyes. "You know Monroe, your eventually just going to end up over here anyways, might as well save yourself the trip" I said while patting the seat next to me. She blush but scooted over next to me anyways, which kind of surprised me.

We refocused on the movie, or at least I did, Sonny was curled up against me, not making any noise. I looked over at her during a slow part, and saw why.

**AN: GASP! A cliffy :) WHat will happen next? Review and guess why you think she didn't reply! I will love you forever :)**

**Cheers!**

**RedHeaded4Always**


	13. Chapter 12 Thats a Scary Movie?

**AN: Wow! You guys are really good at guessing! I'm so proud of you all! Haha :) Most of you thought she fell asleep, a couple thought she had another accident... If you guessed the first then you were right! Enjoy your reading and thank you for the reviews! They were so sweet!**

**Disclaimer: Just like you, I do not own Sonny With A Chance.**

I chuckled to myself, she had fallen asleep. I stealthily wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her to me so that her head was resting on my shoulder; I assumed she would be more comfortable that way rather than having her head flopping around. Shortly after our second movie ended, she woke up.

"What did I miss?" She asked sleepily, rapidly blinking her eyes to rid them of sleep.

"Oh nothing, the main guy killed the monster. End of story." I said smiling. "Have a good nap?" She nodded and smiled still half asleep. "How about we start the last one?" She groaned and flopped over sideways on the couch when I move to change the disks. "Hey at least you can say you fell asleep during one, that makes you seem brave…" I chuckled.

"Chad, I fell asleep because I was full, and tired, I didn't sleep much last night."

"And why would that be?" I asked her quizzically, raising my right eyebrow.

"Because…. Be-Because my pain pills….made me drowsy…because my ankle was hurting…" She wasn't really making sense, and I could have egged her on to tell me the truth, or teased her, but I let it go.

"Okay, if you say so." Was all I said. Then I sat back down, and Sonny sat up. She scooted back over to me, and covered her eyes, leaning into my side slightly. "Sonny, you do know the movie hasn't started yet right?"

"Yeah, I know, but I'm just anticipating being scared." She said, not taking her hands from her eyes.

"Sonny, how do you know you will even be scared? Come on, give it a try…" I pried her hands from her face, and she sighed, turning to the screen.

Suddenly, on-screen a blue, big eyed puffball 'monster' I believe, jumped into the camera's shot of a happy little town. 'FOOD' it squeaked in a high pitched voice. Then it waddled down the hill into someone's house by sneaking in the dog-door. The next scene was the little puff ball rummaging through a fridge, eating everything in sight. Once finished, it burped, and then mumbled "FOOD' again, then moving onto the next house's fridge.

This movie was absolutely idiotic. I turned to look at Sonny. Who was staring confused at the screen. She slowly switched her gaze to me, and after meeting my eyes, burst into laughter.

"This is a scary movie Chad? How?" She was practically doubled over, and I couldn't help but laugh myself.

"I'm really not sure; I just grabbed it on the way out of my house this morning." I was just as confused as her. I remember back to earlier. "I think it's called 'Death to the Greatest Degree'" Sonny continued to laugh as the creature was spotted by police, and was being chased only to turn and melt the police down to puddles in very bad special effects with its eyes when they shot out purple 'lasers'. This was ridicules.

"Why can't all scary movies be like this?" Sonny inquired in-between fits of laughter.

"Because nobody would watch them.." I said slowly, and then started laughing again as the creature finished eating the police car it attacked.

We spent the rest of the movie laughing at the twisted plot line that really wasn't present and the sad special effects that some four year old had apparently created. By the end of the movie I was laying on my back on the couch, trying to keep from falling off, and Sonny was half onto of me, crying from laughter. When the screen went black, we stopped our last giggles, and noticed the situation we were it.

Our faces were very close, and we smiled at each other. I thought about leaning forward and kissing Sonny, which shocked me. I pulled away hastily, clumsily getting up off of the couch, and Sonny did the same.

I was having a mental battle with myself, telling myself I didn't like her, but a small voice inside kept telling me I did. A lot. Deep down, I knew it was right.

"So….." Sonny said awkwardly, breaking the silence.

"So…" I replied.

"Uh, I'll see you around? The studio I mean?" She said quickly adding the last part.

"What? Oh, yeah…." I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Okay, well, bye." Sonny said quietly, slowly walking to the door with her ankle boot in hand, and letting herself out. I was almost in a daze; this can't be the right ending to this day! I had to get her back.

"Sonny!" I called out into the dark hallway, realizing it was 6 and everyone probably went home. I sighed when she didn't appear, and packed up my DVDs getting ready to leave myself. Suddenly, the door opened back up, and in ran Sonny who threw her arms around my neck in a hug.

"Thank you Chad, for our day, for everything really. It was really great…" She said, a little muffled. I smiled and rested my chin on top of her head.

"You're welcome Sonny. I had a really great time too."

"Really?" She asked, pulling away.

"Really. I-I like spending time with you. I always have…" I stuttered out, and blushed. She simply smiled up at me, which warmed my heart, which I guess had been her's for a while; I just had kept denying it.

"Me too Chad." She leaned back into me for another hug, and I hugged her back, grinning. "Sonny?" I mumbled into her hair, where my chin was again resting.

"Yeah?"

"Would you have lunch with me tomorrow?" I knew some people didn't count lunch as a date, but those people were wrong. "I know we have work, so it would have to be in the canteen, but still…" I added.

"Sure Chad, I'd like that." She smiled up at me, breaking our hug. It made me feel a little sad, and I wanted her back in my arms. "And, really, thanks for today. And letting me use you as a shield during the movies…" She grinned at her new memories.

"Hey, anytime Monroe."

"I might have to take you up on that Cooper."

"Fine" I smiled.

"Fine."

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Oh you SO will." She laughed.

And I let us out of the building, where I drove away in my car, and she drove away in her mom's. I smiled to myself, feeling completely happy and content.

I was still smiling when I woke up the next morning.

**AN: I liked this chapter, I thought it was pretty cute, and I hope you did too :) I'm also glad I got another "Fine, Fine, Good, Good." argument in here too. I don't know about you, but I am sensing that they are getting close to some CHANNY-NESS**


	14. Chapter 13 The Spy

**AN: Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews! I'm really happy everyone liked the story, I have to say, Death to the Greatest Degree looks like a pretty scary movie... But anyways thanks again! I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I am sitting here, typing, and being sad because... I don't own Sonny With a Chance. :(**

Sonny's POV

I walked into the studio after waving goodbye to my Mom, I greeted the guard with a smile and headed into the building and down the hall to Ms. Rowland's office. I entered, surprised to see Chad already sitting in front of her desk. He turned and smiled at me and I blushed. Yesterday had been so wonderful and scary to me. And not just because of the scary movie marathon. Yesterday, it really hit me how much Chad meant to me, and what my feelings to him were. I had always fought with him, and thought we hated each other. But secretly, I knew that wasn't what I truly felt towards him. I liked him, I knew I did, but I was afraid to do anything. And fortunately, in my fright from the movies yesterday, we had become closer, he had comforted me, and I let my feelings show. When I had hid myself from the gore by pressing into his shoulder, I had felt so safe, so secure and…I don't know loved maybe? It seemed like he had feelings for me too, when I had decided to go back to him after the first time I left he had asked me on a date, so that had to mean something right? I certainly hoped so, because I did not want have my heartbroken like so many other girls Chad had dated.

I sat next to Chad, and turned my attention to Ms. Rowland.

"So, how was your day yesterday?" She said, getting straight to the point.

"Pretty good, to me at least." Chad said, throwing a sly smile my way.

"Yeah, I think so too, we didn't really fight at all…" I started. "And, I'm defiantly not as afraid of scary movies anymore. Especially after the last one we watched." I heard a chuckle escape Chad's lips, and giggled a little myself.

"Well that's great Sonny." Ms. Rowland said smiling at me, I thought I saw a glimmer in her eye, the kind of glimmer someone gets when they know something secret. It kind of worried and embarrassed me at the same time. Could she really know I liked Chad just from the brief moments she had spent observing us. "It seems to me that you to have, worked out some of your differences am I right?"

"I think so.." Chad said, sounding a little confused.

"Good, good. That's great progress you have made as….friends?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

"YES." Chad and I said simultaneously, both blushing as well.

She chuckled to herself at the sight of us. "Goodness, you too are a little jumpy." She stood and crossed the office to a little coffee maker, filling her mug, and also spilling a little on her pin-striped suit. "Oh shoot." She mumbled dabbing at it with a napkin. " Well, anyways, I will be giving a good report to Mr. Condor about you two. But you should know, even though I'm new at the studio and as a councilor, you can always come to me with your problems." She told us, opening the door and gesturing us threw. "And if you don't, you could end up back in here anyways." She added as n after thought a little slyly. We exited the office quickly, and once at the end of the hall, we turned to each other.

"She is so weird." Chad said, confused. "I don't understand a single thing, and it's like she doesn't even talk to us. How can she have enough about us to even write a report?"

"I don't know, but don't be mean Chad, it can't be an easy job. Even if she doesn't talk to us." By this time, we had continued our walking to the part of the studio, where if you turn left it's the So Random! lot, and if you turn right you enter Mackenzie Falls territory. "So, I'll see you at lunch then?" I asked Chad, wondering if maybe he had changed his mind or not.

"Looking forward to it." Chad smiled, giving me a wink and walking towards his rehearsal. I sighed, but then shook myself. What was I doing? Oh, right, I like him. I forgot I was now being truthful with myself. I let out a little chuckle at the conversation I was having in my head. Then I made my way to my dressing room.

General POV

Zora was sitting in Ms. Rowland's office, talking to her while the councilor wrote down everything she said.

"So while I was watching yesterday, they got very cuddly on the couch when Sonny got freaked at the movie. I'm not sure that they are through with their petty fights, but it seems obvious to me that Sonny and 'Pooper' are at least partial friends. Um, let me see, did I leave anything out? They ate some food that Chip Drama Pants ordered, and watched some stupid movie. That's when I left, because my Dad was picking me up. Yeah, I think that's it, when I left they were just laughing hysterically. Now that I am through with your spy mission, where is my payment?" Zora said, raising her squeaky voice a little and giving Ms. Rowland an almost evil look.

"Your extra strength telescope was ordered by Mr. Condor, he also would like me to thank you for your services. And your new lunch meat launcher parts should be in the prop house."

"It's a cold-cut catapult!" Zora said impatiently. "And I would have spied anyways." She added simply. Ms. Rowland gave Zora a nervous half-smile as the young girl left her office. She sighed when the youngest employee of Condor Studios was safely out the door and down the hall. Zora was possibly the strangest child she had ever met, and quite frankly scared her half to death with how smart and slightly evil she was. Ms. Rowland finished revising her report on how Sonny and Chad seemed to have worked out their problems and entered the friend stage after their bonding time spent doing the various activities assigned. She attached the report to an email to Mr. Condor, and pressing send. She closed her lap-top and stood up from her desk. She sighed to herself and poured another cup of coffee, then grabbed the current book she was reading 'Counseling Teenaged Actors' and settled back down in her office chair. She was going to need extra help with these kids at Condor Studios.

**AN: Well there you go, a little twist! And I finally introduced some other characters :) I will be doing more of that in the chapters to come, so keep reading! And tell me what you thought!**


	15. Chapter 14 Brain Washed

**AN: Thanks everybody for the lovely reviews! Tomorrow I'm going to be on a plane and I have to get up SOOOOOOO early, and you know what would make my day? If you reviewed! It would be so nice if when I got back home tomorrow after being at the airport, and checked my computor to see 1,000,000,000 reviews (okay, maybe not a billion, but you know what I mean :)) so please!**

**Disclaimer: Me no ownie da Sonny with da chance. Sowwy :)**

Sonny's POV

I leaned in close to the mirror checking my makeup again.

"Sonny, you're just going to lunch, you've never made such a fuss before…" Tawni said, watching me with a confused look from her vanity. "So, are you're going to be sitting with us right? You have been spending so much time with Chad Dylan Pooper, it almost seems like you- HA!- liked him!" I suddenly got nervous. "I mean, I know that the weird councilor lady Ms. Toe-land or whatever, like, forced you to hang out, but still, Pooper will always be the enemy…" Tawni said, going back to filing her nails. I gulped.

"Well, actually Tawni, I- uh- I won't be sitting with you today…" I looked down at my shoes waiting for her reaction. "Sorry." I added.

"What! Why? This is the evil councilor again isn't it? She must be trying to turn you against So Random! and make you change over to Mackenzie Falls!" Her eyes were huge, and she looked at me shocked.

"Um, yea. It is the councilor, but-um, she's not evil, she's just trying to do her job…" I felt bad for lying, but if Tawni was a little angry about my forced time with Chad, then she was not going to take me having a date with him very well. Even if it was a lunch date in the Canteen.

Tawni gasped. "Oh my gosh!" She yelled and then dropped her voice to a whisper. "She must have brain-washed you!"

"Tawni, why are we whispering?" I asked in a whisper.

"I don't want to scare Zora, she is too young to worry about this, this conhearsippy!" She whispered.

"Tawni, its conspiracy…" I said, correcting her, but as nicely as possible, and also without confirming or denying the brain washing. It was best if she was preoccupied with her own story of why Chad and I were suddenly hanging out more…

"Your right! It's that too! Sorry we couldn't save you Sonny! We will try to get you back… I need to go tell Nico and Grady!" And the blonde rushed out of the room. Just as another blonde walked in.

"Uh, what was that?" The blue-eyed boy asked me.

"Honestly Chad, I'm not sure you really want to know." I shook my head at the whole scenario. But smiled all the same, it was a little funny.

"No, really, I want to know. Blondie seems pretty worked up."

"_Tawni _has come up with her own idea as to why you and I are- " I wasn't sure exactly what it was we were doing, if it was officially dating, or just being friends. "-hanging out." I blushed a little at this, but Chad still looked a little confused and quizzical as to Tawni's actions.

"And that would be…?" He asked.

"I have been brainwashed by the evil councilor Ms. Toe-Land." I said all spooky like and wiggling my fingers over my face. He looked amused at my answer and smirked.

"And you let her believe that?" Uh oh, more explaining.

"Well, she got upset that we were even spending the forced time together. So I thought if she, or any of my cast knew that I was- "Again, I wasn't sure what to call it. "Voluntarily spending time with you, they would completely flip out on me." I said, a little ashamed.

"Oh, I get it." He said nodding his head. "You want us to be secret." Us? "Yeah, us….I thought you…you know…that we were…" He trailed off, I must have said what I was thinking out loud. I tried to cover it up.

"Oh! Yeah, us! Sorry, I kind of, blanked out for a moment. Sorry!" I hoped I convinced him, and his piercing eyes gave me a skeptical look but he let it go.

"Anyways," Chad said, changing the subject. "Shall we go to lunch?" He asked, opening the door of my dressing room for me.

"Defiantly." I smiled at him, and we walked side by side down the hall to the comissionary.

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter, but you know if you make my day tomorrow I might post again!**

**Cheers!**

**RedHeaded4Always**


	16. Chapter 15 What To Do?

**AN: Well, I got home and I had a lovely suprise of reviews! Thank you to everyone who did! I know this is a really short chapter again, and I am Sorry, but there are some longer ones coming up I promise :) I just wrote chapter 20 when I got home, and there is some pretty adorable Channy in it! Just so you know, more reviews = faster updates... :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Let me check... Nope. Don"t own nothin'**

Tawni's POV

"NICO! GRADY!" I went running into the prop house, expecting the boys to be on the couch playing video games. I was right! And pretty! I glanced in a mirror but then refocused on my news. "You guys! You won't believe it! Sonny's been brain-washed into being friends with Chad by Ms. Dough-Bed! Or Crow-Head or something like that.. But anyways, I think she is trying to turn her against So Random!" The boys stared wild eyed at me, and then jumped off the couch.

"What can we do?" Nico asked.

"I don't know! How do you un-brainwash somebody?" I asked, a little flustered. I hoped I wasn't going to get wrinkled from this new stress.

"I will go research it." Nico said, turning and jumping over the couch to get to a lap-top.

"I will go get us lunch!" Grady said, his mind obviously not grasping the severity of our situation, but before I could stop him, he took off down the hall.

"Don't tell Zora though!" I yelled after him. "I don't want to scare her!" I walked back into the prop house, pulling up a chair next to Nico and his orange lap-top which was opened to a Bing search of 'Un-brain-wash-afying'. Looked like he was on the right track. "Did you hear that Nico?"

"Uhuh." He said, his eyes glued to the screen.

"Good, now excuse me for a moment." I said, standing and brushing off my hot pink track suit. I walked back over to the mirror and started to reapply my Cocoa Mocha Cocoa lip stick.

General POV

Up in the vents, watching the whole crazy scenario unfold before her, was a snickering Zora_. Oh, this is going to get good_. She thought to herself, and crawled towards the comissionary.

**AN: Hope you like it, it's new because its from other characters perspective for once. Tell me what you thought :)**

**Cheers!**

**RedHeaded4Always**


	17. Chapter 16 Lunch Date

**AN: **

** Dear my lovely reviewers :),**

**I love every single one of you, down to your soles. You always put a smile on my face, ad give me such encouraging words. I love you!**

** Dear Those of you who read but don't review,**

**Come on people! Whats up with that? You read a story that someone worked hard on, and maybe you enjoyed it, and maybe you didn't. But the writer won't know unless you tell them! Haha, so the way to fix that is to... REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill**

Chad's POV

Sonny and I were sitting at a table in the corner of the canteen by the window. It was sunny outside, normal for LA, but still, pretty. Just like MY Sonny. Well, I guess she wasn't mine officially, I hadn't asked her to be my girlfriend, heck, I'd barely asked her on a date. We were in the studio cafeteria after all. But, whatever, I'm still counting it as a date. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, I can do things like that. Like; suddenly decide that because I am Chad Dylan Cooper, I CAN date a 'Random' if I want to. Because maybe, Chad Dylan Cooper had realized that he CAN have feelings for Sonny Monroe, because, pfft, he's Chad Dylan Freakin' Cooper! Whew, well, now that my rant is out of the way, let me continue.

I looked up and smiled at Sonny, she smiled back and blushed. We had already grabbed our food, (I had gotten two servings of our Mackenzie Fall's food, because I didn't think Sonny needed to eat the crap that was normally served here.) which was steak, mashed potatoes, and gravy. We were eating and causally passing conversation. It was so easy it surprised me.

"So Chad, tell me more about yourself." She said, cocking her head to the side and resting her chin in her hand. Hmm, what to say.

"Well, I am the greatest actor of my generation, extremely handsome and-"

"No Chad. I mean actually tell me about _yourself_. That's all stuff I could read out of a tabloid." She said, in an even tone, she wasn't angry, but it did get me flustered, and I started to lose my cool.

"Oh, uh, then what do you want to know?" I asked a little confused.

"You know, just the normal stuff." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Sonny. I am not normal, I am Chad Dylan Cooper." I said, shrugging my shoulders back.

"FINE Chad, then how about you give me your whole life story?" She said, a little louder then necessary, and with a little edge of harshness. But I ignored it.

"Fine. Maybe I will." I grinned.

"Fine." She said, trying to hold back a smile by frowning deeply.

"Good." I said leaning forward in my seat across from her slightly.

"G-good." She said, her voice and frown wavering. Yeah, I was going to break her.

"So, are we good Sonny?" I whispered, now right in front of her face, looking directly into her eyes. I knew she was swimming in my own.

"I, uh, yeah, we-we are so good." She said, getting quieter and quieter with each word she breathed out. She gave a little smile at the end and blushed, blinking franticly. Dang she was cute. Stupid cute, but still cute.

"Okay, then." I sat back up abruptly, Sonny looking a little taken aback, but brushed it off quickly. "Well, I was born in a hospital blah, blah, blah. Had a few birthdays, and then when I turned 15, I got really into acting. I started taking classes, and my Mom went out and got me an agent, I tried out for a few little rolls, got in a couple commercials, but then came my big moment. My Mom and agent set me up to try out for the lead in the upcoming hit drama 'Mackenzie Falls'! I of course got the part, I wouldn't be here otherwise, and after the first episode, I was known as the greatest actor of his generation." I glanced at Sonny to see her roll her eyes. I chuckled. "Then, after a few seasons, and a few more birthdays, I also became known as the biggest teen heartthrob." I sneaked a peek at Sonny, she was glaring at me. I better get to my point. "Or Jerkthrob, or bad-boy. But then, one day, when I was 17, a life changing thing occurred. This girl joined the rival cast at the studio I worked at. And she was unlike any girl before." Sonny cocked her head, and it was so cute it made me smile. "She didn't fall for me like other girls did. And she didn't worship the ground I walked on, no, she actually did the opposite. And this shocked me, because this had never happened to me before. I was so confused, so instead, I was quite often rude to her, and made fun of her and her show. And I'm sorry for that." Sonny smiled sweetly at me.

"I'm sure your forgiven for that." She said, and then motioned with her hands to keep going.

"You, see, I actually really liked this girl. And for a really long time too, but because we fought all the time, I thought she absolutely hated me." I started speeding up my talking and getting really into my story telling. "Eventually, a year later, the 'Random Girl' and my fighting got us into trouble." I shook my head sadly. "And we were forced to spend time together, which I acted like was a pain, but really, I enjoyed every minute of it. Because-" I stopped, Sonny was grinning hugely at me, absolutely beaming. And it made her look even more beautiful then she already looked in her purple strapless dress and white sweater, her curls gently falling down her back. Geez I'm turning into a sap. "Because I really liked her. She made me happy, and when I finally got up the nerves to ask her out, I was completely surprised when she said yes. But, thank goodness she did." I finished. Wow, Sonny looked almost like she was about to cry.

"That was so sweet Chad." She said.

"I have my moments." I smiled back. "Oh, gosh," I said looking at the clock. "We have to go." I stood at the same time as her, and we made our way out of canteen and down the hallway in comfortable silence.

Once we got to her dressing room door, she turned to me.

"Thanks Chad, that really was sweet." Gosh, did she know what those big brown eyes did to me?

"No problem." I grinned. Then we both stepped towards each other and I embraced her in a hug. I put my face into her hair, as she rested he head on my shoulder. I breathed in her sent, lavender and vanilla. It was beautiful. We let go after a few moments, and before we said our goodbyes I asked her if she would go to dinner with me the next evening.

"Yes, I'd love to Chad." She didn't even hesitate.

"Good, oh and Sonny?"

"Yeah?" She asked still smiling.

"All I heard in that sentence, was 'I love Chad'." I gave her a quick smirk, becoming my cocky self again. She blushed, but grinned and slipped into her dressing room and I walked down the hallway towards Mackenzie Falls. I needed to make some calls.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end of the line said.

"Hey man, its Chad, listen I need you to set somthing special up for me for tomorrow night."

"Sure dude, what do you need?" The voice said. I quickly explained my plan to the voice.

"Got'cha. So, is this for someone special?"

"No Mark." I said. "It's for someone very special. So make it perfect." I sort of growled at he end to make my point across.

"Wow Chad, I've never heard you like this." Mark (My assistant, but also in a way my friend.) said sincerely.

"Well get used to it, because this is the new CDC man!"

"The new CDC?"

"Yeah, I've decided to change my ways."

"For a girl?"Mark was shocked.

"Not just any girl. She's something else."

"Okay, well I can tell that you aren't going to tell me who."

"Nope, your right. Oh and Mark?" I couldn't help myself.

"Yeah?"

"Peace out sucka! CDC out!" I shouted.

"Chad I th-"But I hung up. I said I was going to change, not completely decided to become a new person.

**AN: Aww! Chaddy is having a change of heart! And what is his plan? Find out soon on "The Chances of Happening"! Haha, hope you liked it :) Let me know ;)**

**Cheers!**

**RedHeaded4Always**


	18. Chapter 17 Getting Ready

**AN: Okay, so don't hate me, but this isn't the date yet, that will be chapter 18, so don't be angry :/ but if I get enough reviews, then I will post the next chapter ASAP. Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine...**

Next Day

Sonny's POV

I was just laying around my house, it was about 12 o'clock. I would need to start getting ready soon, Chad had already texted me telling me he would pick me up at 5. Yes, I know, but I was nervous, and I wanted to look good, so I was planning on it taking me possibly 4 or 5 hours.

I clicked the remote and changed the channel when my phone beeped. I had a text.

_Hey Sonny, just wanted to tell you to bring something you wouldn't mind getting wet. See ya l8ter._

Was this his way of telling me to wear a swim suit? Where were we going? A water park? Oh, well, I guess I would find out eventually. I channel surfed for a half an hour more, and then gave up, there was nothing on.

I walked into my kitchen, and opened the fridge. I looked for something to pop at me for a snack, but nothing did. So I closed it and moved to open the bread drawer. Nothing popped so I went back to the fridge and grabbed yogurt without checking what kind it was. I made my way to my room with my snack, plopped down onto my bed and started eating. When I was done I pawed through some magazines, momentarily forgetting I had a date later. I remember when I came apon a picture of the Mackenzie Fall's cast. I whipped my head and checked the clock. It was 3! Okay Sonny calm down. You have two hours. You will be fine. I just had to believe that.

"Okay, well let's get to work!" I said brightly to myself. I reached over my bed and pressed play on my bright yellow I-pod. The suave voice of Enrique Iglesias started through the speakers.

**Girl please excuse me if I'm coming too strong,  
But tonight is the night we can really let it go.**

I sang along and skipped over to my closet. I went through my clothes, and then decided on a navy blue dress that hit just above my knees. I also snagged a black half-sweater out too, then looked on the floor for some matching black heels. Once they were located, I remembered the swimsuit text. I found my favorite emerald green bikini and put it on, along with the rest of my outfit. I look a peek in my full length mirror and smiled. Perfect.

**Baby I like it!  
The way you move on the floor  
Baby I like it!  
Come on and give me some more  
Oh yes I like it!  
Screamin' like never before!**

I went into my private bathroom, and started on my make-up and hair. I had taken a shower earlier that morning so that my hair would be ready for me to work with later.

I took the top part of my hair and pulled it into a pony on top of the rest of my curly layers. There, now I wouldn't have to worry about it getting into my face. I fixed a few curls, then added a little hairspray. I went light on the make-up. If I was going to end up wet I didn't want to have make-up running down my face. I put on water proof mascara, and went for neutral colored eye shadow, just to make my face a little brighter. Once satisfied with my ensemble, I picked up my purse and emptied it out onto my bed.

A tiny mirror, three lip glosses, my So Random! set pass, my wallet, car keys, a book, gum wrappers, receipts, and some earrings. I put on the blue studs that rolled out of my purse, and then threw away the trash and left my pass, keys, and book on my bed when I repacked my purse. I checked the clock for the thousandth time. 4:50. Yes, only ten minutes to wait!

I took my purse and went to wait in the living room.

"So are you excited?" The voice surprised me but then I realized it was just my Mom.

"Uh, yeah. I am." I smiled at her.

"And you aren't going to tell me who?" My mom had been bugging me al day.

"No, Mom. I'm not." She sighed and went into the kitchen. That's when I heard the knock on the door. I stood up and grabbed my purse and phone from the coffee table. "Bye Mom!" I shouted into the kitchen. And then went to the door and opened it with a smile.

"Wow, Sonny you look… Wow." Chad grinned at me.

"Aw, thanks Chad!" I heard footsteps from my apartment and turned to see my Mom staring with her mouth slightly ajar. Dang it. "Um, how about we go?" I suggested, before my Mom said anything to embarrass me.

"Okay, bye Mrs. Monroe!" He shouted over my shoulder as I closed the door. "So I am guessing that you didn't tell your Mom?" He asked.

"You guessed right." I said with a sigh. Chad chuckled. It was then that I noticed how handsome he looked. He had on black slacks, and a dark grey button down. Very sophisticated.

"Are you embarrassed by me Sonny?" Chad asked in mock hurt, putting his hand to his heart.

"No, I'm embarrassed by my Mom, and as long as she didn't know THE Chad Dylan Cooper was my date, then she would be too in shock to say anything when you showed up." I gave him a little smirk.

"Wow Sonny, that was kind of an evil plan." Chad said raising an eyebrow.

"I can be evil when I want to." I said simply. By now we had made it to his black car parked in the parking lot. He opened the door for me and I got in thanking him. Butterflies swirled in my stomach when I looked around his car. It was pristine with black leather seats. He got in next to me and smile.

"You ready?" He asked starting up the engine.

"Ready." I agreed with him.

**Yay! Shes ready! And thier leaving! Next chapter is the date, and I think it might be the best chapter I've written so far :) And theres CHANNY! Haha, R and R please!**

**Cheers!**

**RedHeaded4Always**


	19. Chapter 18 The Beginning

**AN: Oh. My. Flippin'. Gosh. :) I hit a hundred reviews! I'm so happy! And thank you to everyone who contributed to that! I know a lot of you commented saying you couldn't wait for this chapter, so I'm gonna let you getto that. But please read the Author's Note at the end :)**

**P.S. Longest chapter yet :)**

**Disclaimer: As much as I LOVE this chapter, and wish it was the next episode in Sonny With a Chance (even if it wouldn't fit), I don't own nobody, but this chapter :)**

We pulled into a parking lot surrounded by a tan stucco wall. Chad got out and then walked around to my door and opened it for me.

"Well, here we are." Chad said brightly.

"And here would be?" I was still not sure where we were, or what we were doing for that matter.

"Oh come on Sonny, listen." I did as I was told. I craned my ears and heard the distant _Whoosh, Crash, Whoosh, Crash_ of waves on the shore. "We're at the beach?"

"Why yes Sonny, we are." He said smugly. "Come on." He gently took my hand and led me to an archway in the wall, we walked through and were met by many stairs leading down to a smooth monasory patio on the beach. I held on a little tighter to Chad's hand, hoping I wouldn't fall on the wooden steps. He chuckled at me. "Don't worry, I've got you." He whispered, I blushed and continued to focus on my feet.

We safely made it to the bottom of the steps and Chad led me over to the middle of the patio where there was a small round table for two set up with a red table cloth and two silver dish covers on top of china plates. There were elegant wine glasses filled with sparkling cider and a tiny glass vase with a single red rose. It was possibly the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. Chad pulled out my chair and I sat down in awe at my surroundings. The waves continued to crash on the shore, I could vaguly hear seagulls as the smell of salt filled my noise, I loved it.

"So, what do you think?" Chad asked me, a little worry clouding his Caribbean blue eyes.

"Chad this is so wonderful. I absolutely love it!" I wanted to say more but I couldn't think of what I could say to describe how I felt.

"Hungry?" He asked, motioning to the dish covers. I nodded, and he removed them both. "I hope you like seafood. It's kind of ironic I know…" I giggled.

"I love seafood Chad. Thanks."

"Is there anything you don't love Sonny?" Chad grinned as we began our meal.

"Oh yes!" I chortled. "I don't like PT cruisers. I think they need to all simultaneously drive off of a cliff." I deadpanned adding a grimace at the end. Chad laughed at the face I was making.

"Okay, well I agree with you there."

"And, between you and me, I don't really love Taylor Swift either." I looked at my plate.

"But Sonny! She guest-starred on So Random! Last season! You guys acted all buddy-buddy…"

"Ha! I knew you watched my show!" I had caught him. He stuttered.

"Well, yeah, I mean- pfft, I- yes. I do." He said solemnly. It made me giggle. "So you were lying about Taylor Swift?" He asked me changing the subject.

"Oh no, I was serious. I don't know what it is, but she just bugs me. There isn't anything wrong with her, her music is great and all, but we just don't click."

" I get what you mean. She's like your Zac Efron." He grinned. I guess he was right.

"In a way, yeah. Except I'm not jealous of her." I said, spearing a shrimp on my plate with my fork, because of my lack of skills with chop-sticks.

"What? I am not jealous of Zac Efron." He said haughtily. I gave him a look. "I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, I don't get jealous."

"What ever gets you to the end of the day Chad." I smirked at him and continued to eat.

"Fine." Chad said, dejectedly.

"Fine." I countered.

"Good." He said brightening a little at our regular fight pattern.

"Good." I giggled.

"So is the food good?" Chad asked, switching up our argument, and I went along.

"Oh it's SO good!" Then we both burst out laughing. We ate in peace for a couple of moments, enjoying each other's company. When we were both completely finished with our delicious meal, Chad pushed out his chair and stood, offering his had to me.

"Would you like to go on a walk with me?"

"I'd love to." I giggled remembering our earlier conversation and Chad rolled his eyes playfully and grinned at me.

We kicked off our shoes, and strolled along the sand hand in hand, just taking in the view of the ocean and beach. I felt complete, and gave Chad's hand a squeeze, he squeezed mine back and we smiled at each other. I decide to ask him something that had been bugging me for a while.

"Chad?" I asked him.

"Hmm?" He replied.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." He grinned, and I couldn't help but grin back.

"Okay, well can I ask you two more somthings?"

"Certainly." He said.

"How many dates have we been on?" It was a question I had been asking myself recently. I wasn't sure what of our outings had counted as dates.

Chad looked thoughtful. "Well, I don't think our day together on the set counted." He said, obviously understanding what my question meant. I nodded agreeing with him. "What do you think about hiking?" He asked me.

"Well, I had fun on it, and I enjoyed spending that time with you." He looked into my eyes and smiled sweetly.

"I did too, so I think it should count." He said confidently. "And so should the movie marathon, even though you were scared out of your mind during part of it." He laughed quietly to himself at the memory, I just blushed. "And the lunch date too. So, three dates in all." Then he added quickly. "No, four, counting this one." We walked in silence for a few minutes, and then Chad dropped my hand and reached down rolling up his pant legs to just under his knees.

"What are you doing?" I asked quizzically. Chad didn't answer me, he only gave me an evil grin ad grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the water. I dug my feet into the sand. "No! No Chad stop!" I squealed.

"Come on Sonny, you know you want to…" He teased me, still pulling on my hand. A wave rolled in and covered our feet, it was a little cold, and I let out another squeal. "Sonny, if you don't come out willingly then I will make you." He said menacingly, I opened my mouth to speak, but instead jerked my hand out of his, and took off running. I let out a laugh at the water splashing as I ran and snuck a look over my shoulder. "Sonny!" He yelled running after me and laughing as well.

"No!" I yelled back and kept running and laughing. Suddenly there were strong arms around my waist, Chad was a fast runner I had to admit. "Chad…" I whimpered. He looked at me mocking a stern expression, but it was hard to believe because of the twinkle in his blue eyes. "You wouldn't." I said, trying to step away.

"Is that a challenge Sonny?" He said devilishly. Then without another word he bent and literally swept me off my feet. "Because no challenge is too much for Chad Dylan Cooper!" Chad said with a smirk.

"No! Chad put me down!" I clung to his neck, knowing what was coming.

Chad started trudging through the water getting deeper until it was lapping at his pant legs.

"Chad please!" I pleaded, he looked at me melting a little.

"Okay." Was all he said, and I slackened my grip on his neck. "That's why I'm an actor Sonny!" He shouted right before he tossed me in.

I spluttered, soaked, and gave him a death glare. He grinned at me victoriously. I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted.

"Aw, Sonny, come on, I was joking around." He walked over to me and held out his hand to help me up. I took it, and jerked hard. He came tumbling in with me and I laughed loudly.

"It's okay, Chad. I can act too." I beamed at him, and even though I was completely soaked I felt exhilarated. He licked his lips, his face scrunching up at the salt in his mouth. Then stood up, and took my hand for real pulling me up to stand next to him. He then shook his head, spraying me with little droplets of water from his hair and I screamed. That put a satisfied smirk on his face. I pushed my bangs out of my eyes where they were plastered and looked down at my wet mess of an outfit.

"Come on." Chad chortled, grabbing my hand again. I felt the sparks that ignited every time he did that, would I ever get used to them? We jogged back to the patio still wet. "Did you bring something to swim in? He asked me.

"You mean a swimsuit?" I mused.

"Yes." He rolled his eyes.

"Yes I did." I took off my wet sweater and Chad took it from my hands, laying it over the railing of the steps, to dry in the hot Californian sun, that would be setting shortly.

"Okay then, there is a bathroom over there where you can change." He pointed to a small matching stucco building attached to the patio. I went over and entered on the girl's side, and strolled into a stall, where I quickly slipped out of my soaked dress. I exited the stall and looked in the mirror. My hair was mussed but I fixed it by pulling it all into a messy pony-tail at the back of my head. I smiled, it was cute.

I walked out and put my dress next to my sweater, and next to those I saw Chad's shirt and dress pants. I turned and saw him sitting on the edge of the patio, his feet resting in the sand. I padded over to him and he looked up at me smiling. When he stood up I saw his chest and almost died. He was hot, that much was certain, and he obviously worked out. Chad smirked at me when he saw my reaction, I quickly composed myself.

"Let's go." I urged, grabbing his hand and tearing off towards the water. When we got to where the water was waist high, I stopped, but Chad took off in a dive, and surfaced a couple feet away.

"Sonny! Come on, the waters' great!" He splashed at me and I shrieked, splashing him back. That was when we got engaged in an all out splash war. Water was flying every which way, and if we had dried off at all before then we were re-soaked now. I only stopped when Chad begged for mercy. "Okay! Okay! You win! I give up!" He stuttered in between panted breaths. I grinned as he bent over resting his hands on his knees to prop himself up.

"Are you okay?' I asked walking towards him. When I reached him I put a hand on his shoulder, and he stood and looked at me. I absolutely lost myself in his eyes, they were puddles of blue and I melted in them. I still had my hand on his shoulder, and he put his at my waist pulling me closer so that our bodies were touching.

"I am now." He whispered to me, so quietly I almost couldn't hear him. I sighed softly to myself, but he must have heard me because his grin grew in size. And then, right as I could see the clouds in the sky turning a rosy pink from the sunset beginning, Chad leaned in and gently kissed me. It was everything a first kiss should be, sweet and shy, and full of magical sparks flying between us. When we broke apart we simply smiled at each other. I leaned my head against his bare left shoulder in a hug facing the open ocean ahead, and he moved his left hand to my hair, and his right one to the middle of my back, pressing us together. There was so much bliss in those moments, that all I could think about was how happy I was to be there with Chad.

Chad's POV

There was so much bliss in those moments that all I could think about was how happy I was to be there with Sonny. I was certain she had felt the sparks between us when we kissed, how could she not? She could probably hear my heart beating in my chest at a million miles a minute. If that even makes sense, or is possible. I nestled my head in her hair as we watched the sunset together, waist deep in water. This was so perfect, and it feels so right. The sun was almost out of sight and I thought we should probably leave, as much as I didn't want to.

"Sonny?" I mumbled, still into her hair.

"Yeah?" I felt her lips move when they brushed my shoulder as she spoke.

"We should get going." I whispered reluctantly. I took her hand in mine, and we turned back towards the beach, making our way back to our now dry cloths and the patio. That's when we saw them. "Do you see that?" I asked her, nodding at the people standing at the edge of the wall by the parking lot.

"Yup, what are they?" She asked craning her neck to try and see better. "Oh, its paparatzzi." She said, turning to look at me. "Good." She said, it surprised me.

"You're not mad?" I asked her. I knew her cast didn't know, and wouldn't be particularly thrilled when they found out. She had told me that when the pictures and articles ofourhiking trip were seen by Blondie, Rainy, Cloudy and the freaky girl; they practically had a cow. But she just told them it was a required trip assigned by Ms. Rowland. But now, it was our agreed first date, I shook myself out of my memories as she began to speak.

"No not mad, people would find out sooner or later." She said smiling at me, and I returned the smile. "How long were they there do you think?" She wondered.

"Maybe the whole time." I said amused. "They probably will have a full magazine just about us tomorrow." She laughed and leaned her head against my shoulder as we walked with my arm around her waist. I never wanted to let go.

"Chad. Wave to them." She told me in a hushed voice. We were closer to them now.

"What?" I asked, did I hear her right?

"Yeah, wave, give them a good picture of us, with us knowing they are there. That way they can't really say we were keeping it a secret. We can just say we had just started…" She cut off. Here theory was very smart, but she seemed at loss of words. "Uh,"

"Hey Sonny?" I knew what she was trying to figure out.

"Yeah?" She asked nervously.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I said, holding her hand a little tighter.

"Oh! Yes!" She said, giving me a huge smile that warmed my heart.

"Perfect. Now, finish your sentence." I said, chuckling.

"Oh, right, um, we can just say we just started going out together." She smiled. "Because you are my boyfriend." She said, testing the word, it was cute the way she said it.

"And happy to be." I said, then we both looked up at the cameras, still holding hands, and we smiled and waved at them, being attacked with a volley of flashes. After that, we retreated back into the bathrooms where we got dressed in our salty-air dried clothes, and then made our way back to my car.

I pulled into the lot at Sonny's apartment complex, and cut the engine. I got out, and being a gentleman opened the door for Sonny, my new girlfriend. I loved it.

"Thank you." She said curtly, and stepped out with her purse in hand. I took her hand and walked her into the building, up the elevator and to her door. Then I took both of her hands, and starred deep into her big brown eyes. "This was the best date I have ever had Chad. Thank you so much." She said, a smiling dancing on her lips.

"You're welcome Sonny, I'm glad you enjoyed spending time with Chad Dylan Cooper." I grinned and wiggled my eyebrows. She giggled at my antics, and swatted me in the arm.

"Chad." She dragged out my name, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, okay, just so you know I enjoyed spending time with you Sonny Monroe." I gave her a big hug, maybe squeezing a little too tight, but I couldn't help myself. She was mine.

"Night Chad." She whispered as she slipped inside her apartment.

"Night Sonny." I whispered back, and sighed.

**AN: AW! Thier first kiss! After like, 10 almost kisses where I tricked you guys ;P nice face right? Anyways,I loved this chapter, it was pretty fluffy, and it was my favorite to write I think. But I'm going to need something from you all. And this is what i need; ideas for other dates. So please, what ever you think sounds like a good idea, write up in a review and send it. I'm kinda running low on places for them to go,things for tem to do and such. So tell me what your thinking. And also if you liked this chapter or not! Just a heads up, chapter 20 is another channy-rific chapter full of cuteness and fluff. I love you all!**

**Cheers!**

**RedHeaded4Always**


	20. Chapter 19 Intervention!

**AN: Aw, they're together! Took me a while right? Haha. Well this chapter doesn't have a lot of Channy, but the other characters are in it, so I hope people enjoy it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed for my last chapter, you were all so sweet and I was so thrilled that people liked it so much. :) Hope you like this one too. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: This red head ain't own no disney show.**

The Prop House

12:07, Monday Morning.

Sonny's POV

I did a little skip as I made my way through the hallway, still on my high from my wonderful date with Chad. Who was my boyfriend. Eeeek! Hush now Sonny. It's just a boy… I was caught up in my thoughts, remembering the beach and the water when I heard a voice.

"Hello Sonny." I flinched at the way my name was said, like it was a bad word. I looked up and saw 6 pairs of eyes staring at me, four blue and one pair of brown.

"Oh, hey…" I dragged out the word hey, trailing it into nothingness. You know that saying if looks could kill? I was so passed dead.

"Don't ''Oh hey' us Sonny!" Said the annoyed Tawni Hart. "We know everything."

"I can-" I wanted to explain myself, but I didn't get the chance.

"Get her!" Tawni yelled. Nico and Grady came at me and tied me to a nearby chair. I was doomed. Suddenly the lights went out, and I couldn't see a thing. Then just as suddenly as there was darkness, a flash of light blinded me as a small lamp was flicked on and pointed in my face.

"We know what you are." I refrained from laughing, either they thought I was alien, or they were going to start quoting twilight. 'I know what you are, your impossibly fast and strong, your skin is pale white and ice cold, you don't eat or drink anything, you don't go out in the sunlight…' next they were going to ask how old I was, and then I would answer '17' because it was true! I couldn't hold my laugh in anymore, even though I was only imagining the scenario.

"What are you laughing at Sonny? You think it's funny that our lives are in danger because of you? And your little scheme?" Tawni spit put. Oh, the brainwashing, right.

"What? No, you guys, I'm not-"

"Save it." She glared. I gulped.

"So Sonny," Grady started, trying to sound tough. "Tell us who you're working for."

"Nah, man! If she was brainwashed, wouldn't she not know?" Nico asked him.

"Ohhhhh! Your right!" He looked back at me. "So who do you think your working for?"

"You guys, like I've been trying to say-"

"Ah ah ah! We will ask the questions around here!" Grady told me, his eyes squinting at me.

"Grady, that wasn't a question." I said slowly.

"Oh, sorry." He giggled.

"Now." Tawni pounded her fist on a nearby table. "Tell us what is going on. What are you and Pooper planning?" Her glare was so menacing.

"Tawni, I'm not brainwashed."

"Ha!" Shouted Nico. "That's what you would say if you were brainwashed!" He gave Grady a high-five.

"But I'm not! You guys, it's all just a big misunderstanding, you see, Tawni, when you asked me if I was, you didn't give me time to straight out answer you, you just assumed-"

"Prove it!" Tawni snapped, her blue eyes smoldering.

"Okay, how?" I asked tentatively.

"If you really weren't brainwashed, then you will remember….everything!"

"Tawni, that really doesn't narrow it down." I said, starting to get worried.

"Humph." She pouted. "I don't know then. Just prove it! Your smart, figure it out yourself."

"Aw, Tawni! Was that a complement?" I got caught up in the fact that Tawni had just kind of complemented me, but then remembered where I was. "So, if I was brainwashed then I probably wouldn't know much about you guys would I?" I hoped this was going to work. The rope was kind of tight.

"Oh! Man she's right!" Nico shouted, and Grady nodded his head. Tawni just turned away ad started to file her nails, typical.

"Okay, so then, how would I know that Nico finally got a date with a Meal or No Meal girl last week? Or that Grady got the sandwich man in the cafeteria to take the sandwich you guys made and put it on the board? Or that…." The boys would easily be fooled, but for Tawni, I would need to flatter her. "That Tawni is the prettiest, best actress on our show?" I finished, there that should do it.

"Keep going!" Grady prompted. "What else do you know?" I groaned.

"Uh, well Nico was out sick two weeks ago because he found your secret old cheese stash. And you broke your cell phone when you broke into Mackenzie Falls and stole their chocolate fountain."

"Wow!" Grady looked dumbfounded. "You know everything!" I held back a laugh, how did that even convince them? They had told me all their stories a hundred thousand times!

"So, will you untie me?" I asked hopeful.

"Oh yeah!" Nico exclaimed, hurriedly loosening the ropes so I could wiggle out.

"Thanks, sorry about the mix up, I didn't mean to alarm you guys."

"Wait!" That was Tawni, looking at me with suspicion in her blue eyes. "If you weren't brainwashed, then why where you with Chip Drama Pants so much?"

She had caught me. I slouched back into the chair. "Well, I-"

"She's dating him, that's why!" Said a high squeaky voice. I looked up and saw Zora descending from the vents with a magazine in her hands. "Just feast your eyes on this!" She shoved it into my other cast mates faces. I saw shock and horror quickly cross each one of them in turn, first Tawni, then Nico and finally Grady.

"She's right!" Nico said appalled.

"Sonny how could you!" Grady yelped.

"I knew it all along!" Tawni exclaimed. Funny, sense she had been the first to assume my brainwashing.

"Well Sonny it seems your big secret is out." Zora snickered. "And it seems that you and Chad finally became a couple."

"Finally?" I asked her.

"Well duh! You guys have obviously been in love with each other forever!" She added with an eye roll.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner, but it only just happened, and I was going to tell you honest!" I rushed out.

"You think we're mad you didn't tell us?" Nico asked me.

"Well, yeah, aren't you?" I asked confused.

"No!" Shouted Nico, Tawni and Grady all at once, while Zora stood there with an amused look on her face.

"Oh! Thank goodness! For I minute there I thought you were going to-"

"We're mad you're dating the enemy!" Grady growled, but it came out more as a cough.

"It's Chad Dylan Cooper Sonny! Our rival!" Nico added.

"You have to break up with him!" Tawni said. "He's been after ruining our show sense day one! Now he will just use you to get to use!" She said alarmed. The three of them were stepping closer and closer to me, all talking at once.

"Stop!" Screamed a voice that wasn't mine.

"Huh?" They all inquired turning their heads to look at Zora.

"You guys! Don't you see? Having Sonny date Chad is good for our show!" She said in a 'duh' voice.

"How?" I surprised myself by asking. Zora chuckled.

"Because then Sonny can keep an eye on him. Plus," She added. "Being with Sonny will totally change him, she'll keep him in line." She finished cracking her knuckles.

"Oh!" The two blondes and skinny boy said.

"Your right!" Grady said, "She's like a super-hero spy, changing Chad Dylan for a better tomorrow!" He added dramatically, then stood in a super-man pose, and took off out the door.

"Sorry for doubting you Sonny!" Nico yelled running after him.

"You know, I guess you make an okay couple." Tawni said nonchalantly. "And you would have ended up together eventually. As long as your happy…" She trailed off.

"Aw Tawni! That's so sweet! Thank you!" I hugged her, and she squirmed loose. "Well we were just starting to become friends; I don't want to let Pooper mess that up." She gave me a half smile and then left the room.

"Thanks Zora." I said once only we were left in the prop house.

"Hey, I see things up in those vents don't forget!" She laughed. "I saw this coming a mile away." Then she retreated to her sarcophagus and shooed me out of the room. I was back where I started, out in the hallway, and I continued to my original destination. Mackenzie Falls, for lunch with my boyfriend.

**AN: This isn't my favorite chapter, but I did need to post the reactions of her cast. Anyways, next chapter has lots of Chad and Sonny togetherness :) R & R!**


	21. Chapter 20 Sonshine

**AN: Okay, so like I said, the last chapter wasn't my favorite, but I like this one much better :) It's a little fluffy, but cute I think. I had fun writing this one too, and thank you to everybody who reviewed, it is greatly accepted *hint hint* ;) Let me know what you think of this one!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunatly disney called me last night to remind me that I don't own Sonny with a Chance. I think I heard Mickey laughing evilly in the backround :(**

Chad's POV

I had to say, I was impressed. I, Chad Dylan Cooper had gone out with a girl, for a whole week and a half. It was a new record for me. Not that I was looking at dating Sonny as a challenge or a competition, but it seemed that Sonny was changing me. And fast too. Just yesterday I smiled and waved at the doorman as I walked into the studio. And the day before, I even said thank you Josh the mail guy! What was this world coming to? Chad Dylan Cooper is becoming a changed man, it would be almost unbelievable; if I wasn't Chad Dylan Cooper myself and witnessing the change first hand. But what could I say? I was the happiest I had been in a very long time, and all because of my girl Sonny.

I looked down at my watch, it was seven o'clock, and I had just finished with a late night of shooting an episode. An idea struck my mind and I quickly texted a message.

_From: You  
To: My Sonshine_

_Hey, you busy? Could I pick u up in 10 min?_

_From: My Sonshine  
To: You_

_Sure, what were u thinkin? :)_

_From: You  
To: My Sonshine_

_Just going for a walk?_

_From: My Sonshine  
To: You_

_Sounds good, c u soon :) _

_From: You  
To: My Sonshine_

_Yes you will ;) _

_From: My Sonshine  
To: You_

_Chad…_

_From: You  
To: My Sonshine_

_;)_

I put down my phone and walked out to the studio parking lot and to my Porsche, where I swiftly put the keys in the ignition and let my car roar to life. I glanced at my outfit; designer jeans, a navy blue Abercrombie t-shirt and my leather jacket was slung over the passenger seat. It was casual Friday. It wasn't a long drive to Sonny's apartment complex, just six minutes or so, and soon I pulled into the visitor space by the door. Just as I was climbing out of my car to go inside, Sonny walked out of the building and over to me.

"Hey." She smiled at me, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"Hey." I echoed her, watching her smile grow. "Shall we go?" I made my hands move in a sweeping motion at my car.

"Chad, you said a walk…" Sonny said, both confused and amused, but she still walked towards the passenger side.

"Well, we will walk once we get to the place worth walking for, in, to… Whatever, we have to go somewhere first." I shook my head at my jumbled words and confusing logic. Sonny simply chuckled next to me as I pulled the car into the street. "You know, I would have come get you at your door." I said, starting a conversation.

"Oh, I know, I just thought I'd come out earlier." She shrugged, "It was nice out."

"Okay, as long as your happy." I smirked at her, and she nudged me playfully. "Hey!" I exclaimed. "I'm trying to drive here!" I emphasized the word trying.

"Do or do not, there is no try." Sonny deadpanned, and then broke into a grin at her Yoda quote. I rolled my eyes.

"Really Sonny, really?"

"Really Chad. Really." She nodded her head solemnly.

"Alright then princess lea," I said, continuing with the star wars theme. "Come for a walk with Luke Skywalker." I grinned holding out my arm to her when we climbed out of the car and onto the soft green grass of a close neighborhood park.

"Um Chad?" Sonny said, taking a step back. "I can't. I mean you can't." She had this bemused look on her face, but I was just confused.

"What? Why?"

"Chad, Luke is Lea's brother." She said, stifling a laugh.

"But, isn't he the star or hero or something?"

"Have you really never seen Star Wars? " She asked me, in a mock applaud tone.

"Well…" I looked at my feet.

"That's unbelievable. My older brother made me watch it with him all the time." She confessed. "Next time he visits, you and him can have some 'bonding' time in front of the TV" Sonny laughed, and I couldn't help but join in.

"Well, then Sonny, can WE please go on a walk?" I asked, again holding out my arm to her.

"Yes WE can." She said curtly, and took my arm. We started walking down the black pavement trail that circled the park. After a few moments of silence, she spoke up. "Hey Chad?"

"Mhmm?" I mumbled, turning my head towards her as we continued our walk past some lush green trees.

"Can I see your phone?" If I had been paying more attention, then I probably would have caught the coyness in her voice, but I was taking in my surroundings (Something Sonny taught me to do) and though nothing of it. So I pulled my phone out of my jacket pocket and handed it to Sonny. She dropped my arm from hers, and jogged a few steps in front of me, opening my phone, and starting to look through its information. I suddenly jogged back to reality.

"Wait, what are you doing?" I sped up towards her, but she simply went faster herself, vigorously pawing through my phone. "Sonny, come on!" I jogged towards her, but she heard my feet padding against the cement and looked back at me, throwing a sly smile my way and taking off up the path.

"Sonny!" I shouted, and took off after her.

"What?" She giggled at me, still yards ahead.

"Sonny!" I yelled exasperated, not sure what embarrassing things could hide inside of that device. I sped up, and had almost caught up with Sonny, when she hopped up onto a bench next to the sidewalk.

"What?" She creased her eyebrows and looked at me innocently, melting my heart as I looked at her, and I momentarily forgot my situation.

"I, uh…"

"Do you need something?" She asked, her smile suddenly turning malicious, and she stuck her hand holding the phone high into the air above her head.

I sighed. "Sonny please?"

"Why? I just want to have a look around, and see what's on here…" She tilted her head up, trying to read the screen while it was still above her, and I tapped my foot impatiently, still firmly planted on the ground by the bench. "Let's see, you have called your mother 1, 2, 3, six times this week. Wow, are you a Momma's boy?" She smugly glanced down at me from her perch.

"Maybe." I grunted. Crossing my hands over my chest, and glancing away.

"Hmm," Sonny continued to look at my phone. "Contacts… most recent, Mom, big surprise there." She giggled, and I let out another sigh. "Your assistant, and… Sonshine?" She looked at me, raising one eyebrow. Uh-ph. She had dug up the dirt. "Who would this be?" She pondered out loud. "Its, me?" Her voice was surprised.

"Yeah, well I-" The truth was, I had called her this in private, on my phone and such, but I had never actually used my nickname for her to her face. I suddenly grew very nervous. "It's just, I decided to call you that." I huffed out, in a kind of hoity-toity voice. "Because you are Sonny, and you make my day shine." I said in a softer tone, smiling a little at the end of my sentence. A smile pulled at Sonny's lips.

"So, you added the first part of my name to another word? Do you do this a lot?" She asked playfully.

"Just when I feel the need." I replied, sitting down on the bench as she climbed down into a sitting position next to me. She beamed at me. And I couldn't help myself. "Like now, my little Sonbeam." I cooed at her.

"What, Chad!" She said, trying to pull the smile from her face unsuccessfully.

" What's wrong Sonlight?" I asked innocently, holding my hand up towards the sun, which was coming close to setting.

"Alright really?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

"Really Sonray, really." I said, batting my eyes at her humorously.

"Oh my gosh! Chad, your being really immature…" She glared at me half-heartedly.

"Oooh, I've been Sonburned!" She smacked me in the arm, and I chuckled. "Hey Sonny?" I asked.

"Yes Chad?" She said, a little apprehensive.

"Can you make me some cookies?"

"What? Why?" She asked, very puzzled at my random change in conversation.

"So that they can be-" I snickered at what was coming. "Sonbaked!" And I burst into laughter, and almost doubled over. Sonny whipped her head in the other direction, her mouth in a hard line. I knew she was acting, but I played along. "Aw, Sonny, I didn't mean it…"I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her to me, but she continued to give me the silent treatment. I whispered to her: "Am I being Sondried?" I held back a laugh, and stared intently at her face, studying her mouth. Yep, I saw the corners of her lips twitch up. "I'm sorry Sonny." I whispered again, wrapping my other arm around her waist in the front pulling her even closer to my side. She still wasn't looking at me, so I kept murmuring in her ear. "It's just, you, are my only Sonshine." She turned to me, and our faces were so close our cheeks brushed. She smiled at me, showing me she had been joking, and then moved her hand delicately to my cheek, brushing it with her finger tips. "Sonny," I whispered, before leaning forward and kissing her, soft at first, and gently growing in passion, I moved my left hand from her waist to the crook of her neck, sweetly tangling my hand in her shiny curls. We broke away before either of us was out of breath, this was only our second kiss. She smiled at me, her warm brown eyes dancing in the slowly dimming light of outside.

"You know," I whispered, returning her smile. "I think I was just Sonkissed."

**AN: Aw, doesn't Chad have a way with words? I think I might love this chapter just because of him lol. Just so you know, this story is going to be 25 chapters, so only five more till it's over :( R & R pleases!**

**Cheers!**

**RedHeaded4Always**


	22. Chapter 21 Late Night Ponders

**AN: Wow, first day of school for me tomorrw! :( but kinda :) you know? I don't know how often I will be able to post during school months but I will do it as often as possible! This chapter is kind of a filler, so sorry! Still hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: You know what? I'm too tired to write this.**

It was late; I was lying in my queen sized bed, half under my purple and white paisley covers. It was hot out, almost to the summer months, so my window was open, and I was lazily strewn across my bed in striped cotton pajama shorts and a tank top. I had been awake for hours, but the heat was not the reason why. No, I was stuck awake because my mind wouldn't stay still, and was racing with thoughts. I couldn't stop thinking. I didn't want to stop thinking. I kept replaying the walk over and over in my head. How it went form a simple walk to a teasing ru when I stole his phone. The happy shock when I read the name I was under in his contacts. My faked annoyance when he continued to tease me with his Son-fill-in-the-black names; calling me Sonbeam, Sonlight, Sonray, and then using nicknames as verbs saying he was being Sonburned and Sondried when I was ignoring him. Then I remembered how he had pulled me to him, whispering to me, his words and lips tickling my ear. I smiled with my memories of when I finally turned to him, feeling touched by his gentle words, how his sweet breath grazed my face. And then our second kiss, just as special and magical as our first. When we broke apart, his face had been full of a tender kindness, his fingers stroked my cheek, and his eyebrows furrowed slightly as a grin light up his face, making his eyes twinkle. I had leaned my head to his shoulder, and he kept one arm around my own shoulders, and in his other hand he took one of mine. We stayed on that bench and watched our second sunset together.

Once it was dark, Chad stood, still holding my hand and pulling me with him. We walked back to his car, our oath dimly light with the faint light of the street lamps. We drove silently back to my apartment, and when we arrived he walked me to the door. There he had embraced me in a warm hug, and we whispered our goodbyes. I had spent a perfect evening with my wonderful boyfriend. I was ecstatic.

After practically reliving our date multiple times, play by play, my mind grew drowsy with the early morning hours. And I drifted into a peaceful sleep.

I awoke to the sound of Mooing, and fumbled my hand across my bedside table. I located my cow print cell phone and groggily answered: "Hello?" I heard a low chuckle on the other line.

"Up late Sonny?" Said a voice that made my heart skip a beat. It was filled with the remains of laughter, but also a little sleepiness himself.

"Maybe." I mumbled back, a smile playing on my lips.

"Me too." Chad yawned into the phone.

"So," I continued, wondering about his call. "Was there something you needed? Or..."

"Actually yeah." Chad said, answering my question. "I needed your accompaniment. To the mall." He finished. I pondered the reason why, and the thought of answering him completely slipped my mind. "Only if you want to of course." Chad rushed out, sounding a little nervous suddenly.

"Oh! Yes, yes I'd love to come." I said quickly, not wanting to scare him.

"Great," Chad sighed in relief. "Can I pick you up in say, two hours?" I glanced at the clock on my wall, it was 11:30. "And we can have a late lunch?"

"That sounds great." I said, standing with my phone i the crook of my neck, and walking to my closet. I would have to hurry getting ready.

"Alright, see you then."

"Bye!"

"Bye Sonshine." I could hear the smirk in his voice. I just hung up. Pawing through my clothes, I threw out a pair of skinny jeans, black heeled strappy sandals and a red sleeveless blouse onto my bed. Then I ran into my bathroom and quickly turned on the shower, undressed and climbed into the still cold water. I vigorously scrubbed my hair and got out, and toweled myself and hair. I swiftly braided my slightly wet strands of dark hair into a single braid. I wrapped the towel around me and walked into my room to speedily dress myself in my chosen outfit. I picked up the wet towel and my dirty clothes, and walked out into the hallway to put them in the hamper. I saw my mother in the kitchen and went to her.

"Chad will be here in an hour." I said, eyeing her face to see her reaction.

"Oh! Going on another date?" She grinned at me.

"Yes Mom. We're going on a trip to the mall." I said, staring out the window. She sighed and i looked back to her.

"I still can't believe you're going out with Mackenzie! It's so exciting!" She enthused.

"Mom, I'm not dating Mackenzie. That's his character on his show. We've been over this before." I sighed exasperated. "Chad is my boyfriend not Mackenzie."

"Right, right, of course. Go finish getting ready!" She grinned again and shooed me out of the kitchen.

I walked back into my bedroom, and then the bathroom, and focused on applying my make-up. A little blush, some eye-liner, and a bit of mascara. Add some vanilla lip-gloss and half an hour later I was able to move on to my hair. I unbraided my dark locks and ran my hand through my curls perfecting them. I brushed my teeth until they were minty fresh. Then I checked myself in the mirror one more time and decided I looked good enough, just when the knock came from the front door.

"I'll get it sweetie!" Yelled my Mother.

"Wait Mom! No!" But I was too late. I walked into the living room and saw an open door.

"Mackenzie! I can't believe it's really you!" My Mom gushed to Chad, who looked bemused and uncomfortable. He peered around her and saw me laughing quietly.

"Sonny! It's so good to see you!" He said obviously eager to escape my Mom. "Are you ready to go?" Chad asked, pointing his thumb behind him.

"Oh Mackenzie! Do you really have to go so soon? Do want something to eat or drink?" My Mom said to him, eyes wide and star struck.

"Mom, we're going to eat there, but thanks for the offer." I moved her, and turned Chad around grabbing him by the shoulders and marched him out the door.

"Bye Mackenzie!" My Mom yelled out the hallway waving.

"Thank you!" Chad said in a hushed tone.

"No problem." I grinned

**AN: Well what is going to happen on thier date? Haha, *sing song voice* I've read the next chapter and you haven't! Haha, its pretty funny... ;) R & R please!**

**Cheers!**

**RedHeaded4Always**


	23. Chapter 22 An Odd Encounter

**AN: Okay, next chapter, this means after this one there are only three left! So exciting! Lol. I personally think this chapter is hystarical, perfect Chadness in top form. ;) Tell me what you think though! **

**Disclaimer: Okay, I'm just finishing up the final chapter, so if by now you don't know that I don't own Sonny with a Chance, then you are uber lame :)**

Chad's POV

I'd had some odd encounters with fans before. Girls begging me to marry them, some even so excited that they whip their shirts off and chase me. But no crazed fan had ever made me as nervous as Sonny's Mom.

"Sorry about my Mom back there, she's a- a big fan of your show." Sonny said with a giggle. We were just walking through the High Town mall entrance, a high class place where usually celebrities could go without being ambushed by paparazzi. I jogged forward a few steps to open the big glass doors for Sonny. She smiled at me as she stepped through, but grabbed my hand on the way. I was pulled through the door by her grasp and almost tripped o the threshold.

"Chad, why are we here?" Sonny asked me, letting her eyes wander at the store signs.

"We are here to shop."I shrugged.

"Thank you captain obvious." Sonny rolled her eyes at me. "Then what are we shopping for?"

"Everything." I said in a breathy voice widening eyes and wiggling the fingers on the hand she wasn't holding.

"Well that narrows it down." Sonny said sarcastically.

"Yes it certainly does." I grinned and pulled her to me. I placed a hand on the small of her back and the other at her neck. I looked into her deep brown eyes, I could see the reflection of my blue ones in them. I leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Come on." I took her hand again, and we slowly walked around the maze of stores. Sonny was by my side, acting a little dazed, I smirked at what my simple kiss did, a goofy grin growing on my face I'm sure. "So, are you hungry?"

"Oh," Sonny placed her free hand to her stomach, and looked at me. "Yeah, I never actually ate breakfast." She told me sheepishly, and I chuckled.

"Alright, then pizza sound good?" I asked her.

"Anything's fine." She smiled. I went to the counter to order from the teenager working the register.

"What can I get you?" She asked without looking up from the magazine she was reading.

"Could I get a small pepperoni and two cokes?"

"Sure, that'll be 15.95." She said in a bored voice. "What name should I put it under?" She still wasn't looking, just staring at an article, that I noticed as a page filled with pictures of Sonny and I from the beach.

"Chad. Chad Dylan Cooper." I smirked handing her the money. She looked at me and her jaw slackened. She peered around me to the corner booth Sonny was sitting at, then back to me.

"Can, will you…" She held out a pen and her magazine.

"Sure, but can I borrow this for a minute?" I wanted to see what pictures they had gotten.

"Yes! Anything you want Ch-cha-cha…"I walked off with the magazine before she could stutter my name anymore.

"Watcha got there?" Sonny inquired as I sat next to her so she could see.

"It's Tween Weekly." I flipped to the cover where a huge picture of Sonny and I holding hands was plastered. "The 'Channy' issue" I read aloud. I flipped past the pages of the Jolie-Pitt children, all 7,000 of them, and the article about Ashley Tidsdale's new hair color.

"There." Sonny said, turning back a page to a collage of our pictures. We leaned in to see them better; a larger picture of us kissing was in the center of the page, and was surrounded by smaller pictures of us holding hands, laughing, our splash fight, and us waving. "You know, Zora had this at the studio, but I never actually looked at it."

"They look like a good couple." I mused. "Especially the girl right there. Very attractive if I do say so myself. Which I do." Sonny giggled ad blushed.

"The guy isn't half bad himself." She said, giving me a sideways glance.

"Uh, no, he is extremely hot." I said in a 'duh' tone. "I mean, look at his chiseled abs, fantastic hair and dreamy eyes!" Sonny gave me a slightly disturbed look and then burst into laughter. Which I quickly joined into. I took the pen and quickly scrawled my signature across the top edge of the big picture, and then handed it to Sonny. She wrote a cute little message ending with 'Love Sonny Monroe' and then handed me the magazine and pen, just at the cashier girl called out;

"Cha-Cha-Chad Dylan Coo-Cooper!" I stood and traded her the magazine for our food and returned to Sonny where we sat and enjoyed our lunch in peace, with each other for company.

When we finished we threw away our trash, and then tried to figure out where to go.

"What do you want to look for?" I asked her.

"I don't know, we could just look around?"

"Sure, let's go…" I looked around and then pointed in a random direction. "That way." I took her hand and we headed towards one of the most popular stores, Abercrombie. I could smell it from here.

"Mmm," Sonny said as we entered.

"Blech." I said, which earned me an elbow to the ribs. "Ow!" I whined, which only got me a glare from Sonny and a whispered 'Don't be a baby.' "Thanks hon, good to know you care."

"I do care, " She said sincerely. "But you were being rude." She told me, and I winked at her.

"Just being myself!" She giggled. Then stopped abruptly in front of an extremely large framed poster of a half naked guy. "Um, Sonny?" I asked. I thought I heard her mumble 'Mmmm'.

"What?" She asked quietly without looking away.

"What are you doing?" I asked amused, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Drooling." She said, glancing my way with a smile.

"Oh really? Because I'm pretty sure you know somebody who is way more drool worthy then that air-head." I scoffed.

"Who?" She asked eagerly, I frowned a little, but then saw the playful twinkle in her eyes.

"Who do you think?" I asked sarcastically.

"Nico?"

"No."

"Skyler?"

"What? No!" A flash of jealousy came back when I remembered how well they had hit it off, but I had to remember she was mine now.

"Grady?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sonny? Just no."

She laughed. "Then tell me Chad!"

"I'll give you a hint okay?"

"Okay, okay. Go ahead." Instead of saying something, I just reached the bottom hem of my shirt and peeled it off, exposing my own abs.

"Think of them yet?" I asked smirking, she seemed a little dazed again.

"I think so." She said nodding her head. "But I'm not sure he has better abs or not." She tapped her finger to her chin.

"What did you say?" I asked haughtily, I was liking our little game that was going on. I peered around and saw a small crowd gathering outside the entrance, gawking at my shirtless self and Sonny seeming to be comparing me to the poster. Sonny looked up and saw it too, and blushed a bit. I tapped my foot impaciently.

"Well, hold on. I'm still looking." She looked from the poster, to me, to the poster again and back to me. Where her eyes hovered on my chest for a little longer. I put my hands on my hips and looked out to our growing audience.

"Do you guys like what you see?" I called out. And was answered by a chorus of whoops and clapping. "And you Sonny? Do you like what you see?" I asked her, cocking my head and laughing as she blushed deeper. Then she looked up and met my eyes, smiling.

"You know, I think I might have made my decision." She walked towards me a bit, so that she was standing maybe a foot away. "It's you." She said, her smile widening. The crowd cheered again and she giggled. "You know what the tie-breaker was?" I shook my head no, amused at our conversation. "Well, with you I can do this." She stepped closer closing the gap between us, and she wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug. I put my arms around her waist and breathed her in. Then she pulled away a little bit, and shocked me and the crowd by quickly pecking me on the lips. The audience was silent for a moment and then burst into whistles and cheering. She grinned at me, and I grinned back. I let go of her while I pulled my T-shirt back on and then took her hand and pulled her through our crowd of fans laughing together. We were both breathless when emerged, Sonny holding her side from laughing and me panting. I looked up and saw a store that gave me an ingenious plan.

**AN: Gasp! What is this ingenious plan? I don't know what do you think it is? Let me know! Lets see who gets it right shall we? Haha, well hope you liked it, don't you just love Chad? Wouldn't mind if I walked into a mall and saw some of that if you know what I'm saying *wink wink*. **

**Cheers!**

**RedHeaded4Always**


	24. Chapter 23 A Time Later

**AN: Aw! You guys were all so sweet in your reviews! Thank you bye the way :) Heres the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Waiting, waiting, waiting. Nope. Still don't got it.**

Chad' POV

Okay, it was only our 5 month anniversary, and I know she had said no gifts, just a nice date for the two of us. But when I saw it, there in the mall, I knew I was going to get it for her. And I had kept it a secret for a long time. Almost half a year.

I straightened my white tie, looking in the mirror and winking at myself. I think I look pretty good; dark blue button down, gray slacks. I look sharp. I glanced down at my silver watch and saw it was a quarter to 6. Time to go Cooper; you don't want to be late, especially for tonight.

I walked into my 6 car garage, and clicked my black porches' keys, the car making a beeping sound and unlocking in the process. After I had climbed in, I revved the engine for fun, opened the garage door and took off down the winding private apartment complex's driveway. 10 minutes later I was in front of Sonny's apartment building, fashionably early. It was something Sonny had taught me in the month we had spent together, always be five minutes early so that people know you care. I really wanted her to know I cared.

I strolled into the lobby, and riding up the elevator which opened up to reveal Ms. Monroe.

"Oh, hi!" I smiled at Sonny's Mom.

"Hello there Chad, going to get Sonny?" I had become acquainted with her in our months together, often joining them on Wednesday nights for their family movie or game nights. It was nice to be a part of a normal family, well kind of I mean I wasn't really part of it, but I was included. "Yes, is she ready?" She nodded and grinned, then waved me off to the door down the hall. I knocked.

"Coming!" Yelled a voice from the other side. She swung open the door and greeted me with her striking looks and familiar lavender-vanilla smell.

"You look stunning." I grinned at her. She blushed and quickly checked over her outfit, a strapless red knee length dress and black stilettos that made her only four inches shorter than me.

"Come on, let's get going." She urged, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the elevator.

"Whoa, Sonny, a little eager are you?" I smirked, and she rolled her eyes and continued to pull me.

I drove us into the parking lot in front of an iron fence, to the side of it was a sign that read 'Painted Gardens', Sonny got out of the car as I did the same, taking everything in and trying to figure out where we were.

"Painted Gardens? What is it?" She asked turning to me.

"You'll see, come on." I grabbed her hand and gently led her through the gates and into a white marble pathway that led you through a high hedge up ahead. When we got to the entrance I moved behind her and covered her eyes with one of my hands.

"Chad! I can't see where I'm going!"

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall or anything. I'm not that big of a jerk." I grinned as she tried unsuccessfully to pry my hand from her face. "Give it up Sonny; I'll let you see soon enough." By now we were through the tall hedge. "Now, breathe in." I said calmly whispered into her ear from behind her. I heard her intake a breath, and gasp a little.

"Chad, where are we? It smells like, like Heaven?"

"Ha-ha, no Sonshine, we aren't in Heaven." She pulled a little face when I said Sonshine. "What do you smell?"

"Flowers? Lots and lots of flowers. And, freshly cut grass, and clean air." She smiled, obviously imaging her surroundings.

"Good, now let's keep walking." I tugged her forward, expecting her to protest but she didn't she just followed me blindly as I led her into a small conservatory like room in the middle of the meadow we had been standing in. The entire building around us was made of solid glass; the walls, the ceiling, everything. "Okay, I'm going to take away my hand now." I whispered to her, gently and slowly removing my hand from her face. She blinked a couple times, in awe.

"Chad, this is, this place its, oh my gosh." She spun slowly taking in everything. She looked at the floor to ceiling rose vines climbing up the walls around us, and at the candle lite chandelier hanging above us. Her eyes sweeped down at the delicate white marble stones beneath our feet, then to a corner where a white marble fountain was bubbling softly, she went to it and carefully ran her hand through the crystal clear water, it dribbling off her fingers when she removed them. She looked up again and slowly made her way to one of the walls and looked through it and the vines staring at the garden just outside. It was a rainbow of different colored flowers, their exotic and intoxicating fragrances melding to sweetly perfume the air. "Chad, this is amazing." She whispered, her eyes shining in the light that was coming from the many windows and the dim candle light.

"Sonny, you aren't crying are you?" I said, a little worried. What was wrong?

"What? No, I'm just happy, this is so, magical.."She said still misty eyed.

"Sonny…" I walked to her and wrapped her in a tight hug, breathing in and having her familiar smell mix with that of the flowers. "Are you sure that's it?" I wasn't completely convinced she was telling me everything.

"Yes Chad. This place is beautiful, like from a fairy-tale." Her eyes bore into mine and I leaned down a gently gave her a sweet kiss. Our kisses came more casually and more frequently with our passing time together. When we broke apart, Sonny placed a hand to my cheek and I pressed our foreheads together. I'm not sure how long we stood there, but after what could have been minutes or hours I shook myself from my daze. "Let's eat." I whispered, and Sonny peered around me at the round mahogany table draped in a white table cloth that contrasted nicely with the red roses covering the walls. I pulled out a chair for her and she sat down, just noticing the table and its china decor. I smiled and sat down across from her. Then I unexpectedly whistled startling Sonny, and in came a man in a waiter's uniform with a cart of expensive food; prime steaks, a basket of fresh rolls, Caesar salad and top notch sparkling cider. Sonny giggled.

" You're wonderful you know that?" I smirked.

"Yes, I do know that after all I am-" I was cut off.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, greatest actor of our generation. I know." She smirked back as the waiter finished serving us our food and left with the now empty cart. "Thank you Chad." Sonny smiled when we began to eat.

"Tonight has only just started Sonny." I said mysteriously.

When we had finished, I whistled again and the waiter came back to clear our places and then disappear. I took Sonny's hand and helped her out of her chair. She stood and I pulled her to me.

"Have I told you that you look beautiful tonight?"

"You might have mentioned it in the car." She blushed.

"Hmm, well it's true you know." I mumbled into her hair as a pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Come with me." I said taking her hand again and leading her out of the glass building and into the actual garden. Sonny's eyes grew wide seeing the garden in its full glory. Her brown eyes darted from flower to flower looking at the blues, yellows, oranges, purples, reds and pinks. She dropped my hand and bent down to a nearby bush to smell a bright blue flower, and then looked back to my face.

"It's almost like your eyes Chad." She said her face crinkling into a grin.

"But my eyes are so much better." I said haughtily. She giggled and came back to me, pressing her hands softly to my chest as I wrapped mine to her waist.

"You're right, I don't get lost in the color of a flower." She looked deep into my blue eyes, and then stood on her tip-toes to kiss me. After she pulled away, I kissed her nose and watched her cheeks turn pink to match some flowers to the left of us. I spotted a larger fountain over Sonny's shoulder and started making my way towards it, with Sonny attached to my hand. The fountain was a larger version of the one inside the building, big enough to sit around the edge. This place was perfect. I sat on the white marble rim and patted the stone next to me, indicating for Sonny to join me, and she did just that. She scooted closer to me and snuggled into my side as we watched the clear water trickle down the seven tiers of marble.

I reached into my left pocket, wrapping my right one around Sonny next to me. Out of my pocket I pulled a small box and looked at Sonny whispering "Happy Anniversary." She stared at me then the box, then me again, eyes wide and shining.

**AN: Oh my goodness? Cliffy? Nooooo! :( Well, what do you think it is ;) ? Let me know! Please and thank you!**

**Cheers!**

**RedHeaded4Always**


	25. Chapter 24 The Important News

**AN: Haha, I have some good guessers out there ;) But the question is what was the right guess? The answer to that would have to be- Go read the story. Lol. You really think that I would just tell you? What kind of author would I be if I just went around spilling the plot at the beginning of each chapter? I mean would I say at the beginning of the next chapter: Sonny is going to tell Chad she is pregnant? Um no, I don't think so. Lol. Just go and read it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, but i do own where they are, at least i think so :) Btw, if you did read this then I just want you to know that the fourth to last sentance is untrue to the story line. Did you go back and read it? Haha :) Thought so.**

Sonny's POV

Chad lifted the piece of jewelry from the box and the soft yellow gemstone glistened flashing light onto the water. I gasped and felt tears pricking my eyes. Happy tears mostly. I couldn't believe it, Chad was so wonderful, and thoughtful and absolutely the perfect boyfriend in the whole entire universe. His blue eyes gleamed at me, a slightly lopsided smile making an appearance on his face. I loved that smile. I loved those eyes. I think I- yes, I loved _him_. I loved Chad, I knew it then and there, I had thought about it before, but now I decided. Yes.

"Chad, I don't know what to say…" I whispered hoarsely, my voice cracking a bit.

"Well, while you think about it, how about I put it on you?" He chuckled softly. I nodded and picked up my left hand.

I moved it to my hair and twisted it up, moving it from my neck and turned, while Chad slipped his hands around my head, clasping the beautiful white gold necklace with a yellow topaz gem set inside a sun shaped pendant. Before I turned back to face him, he pressed a soft kiss to my neck, making me shudder at the feel of his lips. I dropped my hair and looked back to him; he had a look to his eyes.

"Thank you." I said, so quietly, that I almost thought he hadn't heard me. He nodded not taking his eyes from my face. He opened his mouth, and breathed deeply, before he spoke.

"Sonny, I love you, I want to know that." I could feel his hot breath on my cheek.

"I do know that Chad." I touched a hand to my shiny necklace. "And," I took a breath like he had. "I love you too." He beamed and leaned into me, capturing my lips with his own. The kiss was deep and filled with the warmth of both of us saying I love you to each other for the first time. We broke away breathless, my hands on his neck and his in my hair and on the small of my back. I pressed my head to the crook of his strong shoulder and his arms wrapped tighter around me.

"I really love you Sonny." He whispered into my hair.

"Chad, the necklace, it's because-"

"You're my Sonshine." I pulled away and saw the devilish grin spread across his face.

"Yes." I'm sure I was beaming from ear to ear. I loved him, he loved me. We both knew. We were both in love. I loved it. I loved us.

I was so caught up in the moment, almost forgot the news I was going to tell him. My face fell a little. And he noticed unfortunately.

"Sonny?" He looked concerned. "Are you okay?" He touched my cheek and I felt the heat and sparks.

"Yes, I'm fine Chad. But I need to tell you something. It's really important." I looked down at my hands, playing with them idly.

"Sonny, whatever it is, its fine." He took his hand and wiped my cheek; I looked at his thumb and saw the glistening tear. I hadn't even noticed I was crying. He pulled me to his chest. "I just told you I loved you Sonny. I'm not going to suddenly change my mind. I promise." I knew he was telling the truth, but it was so hard to say. I didn't know what his reaction would be. Honestly I was scared. "Sonny." He took my hands in his. "Come on Sonshine, tell me." He said gently, and I looked into his eyes and saw so many emotions swirling in the brilliant blue. Concern, wonder, confusion, but also love. I took a breath and began to speak.

**You (Thinking): What? How could she leave mewith a cliff hanger twice in a row? She's so cruel. Wait what do I thin is going to happen? Is Sonny pregnant?**

**Me (reading your mind.): No, she's not, just so you know. If you read the disclaimer, then you'd know that already. Which is why you read them! They sometimes have important info in them!Maybe next time I'll leave my social security number there. You never know.**

**AN: Yes, I know, it was really short, and I'm sorry, but I promise, the next chapter is long, and the last :( Wow, almost the end of my first fanfic! **

**!IMPORTANT! I want to give a giant thanks and a hug to InspiredByTheCaliforniaSun for all the help when I got blocked trying to find the ending to this story! You were so much help! Go read her story "Let Me Hold You", and review, it's really great :) So go!**

**If you read all the way down to here, then you are so great! Haha, I am just going to say that yes, I am writting a sequel, actully write as you are reading this. It starts a couple of weeks after this story will end. Right after the next chapter where what ever it is Sonny was going o say will be revealed. That's right, the extremly long, 4,000 and something word chapter, where IBTCS gave me the great idea for the end :) Speaking of which, if you are still reading this, then whats the big idea? I told you to go read and review for her story! Do as i command! :)**

**Cheers!**

**RedHeaded4Always**

**(I loves you, honestly)**


	26. Chapter 25 Love You

**AN: Okay, have I told you guysthat I love you? Because it's true. I really do. And because of that, here is the last chapter. Don't cry, I've startedthe sequel, only one and a half chapters so far and already 8,000 words. ANd this chapter by the way? 4,838 words. Just so you know. Anyways, read and enjoy it, I had so much fun writing it! Sorry if it takes a while, but hey, the longer the chapter, the longer the Channy :)**

**Disclaimer: *Sigh* Even though sometimes I pretend to, just to make myself happy, that I own Sonny With a Chance, its not true. :(**

Sonny's POV

My thoughts raced. "Chad, you know how I sang 'Me myself and time' on So Random a while back?" He nodded, listening. "Well, Bloue Skie Records, this record company, called me just a few days ago. They told me that they had watched me sing, and had liked it." I looked away from him, and he turned my head back.

"And?" He questioned me, knowing there was more.

"And, they want to sign me." I huffed out.

"Sonny, this is great! Isn't it?"

"Well, yeah it is. I really want to get an album out, I love singing. But, they want me to sing a little more from my roots. Chad," I breathed in. "They want to send me to Wisconsin to write and record my songs."

"Sonny, what's wrong with that? That sounds great! You get to be with your old friends more right? And visit home? You've said that you want to go back." He looked puzzled, how could he not see it?

"For a visit Chad! Like a vacation! Not for 6 months!" I was feeling flustered.

"Oh, that's… a while." He looked at our intertwined hands, and nobody spoke for several moments. "But," He looked back up, focusing on my face, a serious expression plastered on his own. "I think you should go." I felt my jaw drop, that wasn't what I had expected from him.

"What?"

"Yes Sonny. This is your dream, when I watch you singing; when we go for a walk, or just in the car along to the radio, you get this exhilarated look on your face. And you're good Sonny! You're so good, and I know you will go far. People love you." He paused. "I love you." He said quieter. I took my hand from his and wiped my eyes, which were still dripping tears into the bubbling fountain below. "You should do it Sonny." He said again.

"But Chad, like you said, it's a long time, and I'll be so much further away. I won't get to see you."

"What are you talking about?" He chuckled. "Have I not told you that I have always wanted to visit a state with more cows then people?"

"Chad! Stop, I'm serious!" I swatted him in the arm but couldn't help the small smile that creeped onto my face.

"Okay, okay, being serious." He composed himself and then spoke again. "But really Sonny, I'd come visit you, why wouldn't I?" I shrugged.

"I don't know." I mumbled to him.

"I have my own private jet, it really won't be that difficult." He grinned at me giving me some hope.

"But what about Mackenzie Falls? You have work too." I said remembering something he had told me earlier. "Isn't it the final season you're recording this year?"

"Yes, but I'll find time Sonny. I can always find time for you." He pulled me into him for a hug.

"Promise?"

"I promise." He nodded solemnly.

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good!"

"Good!" Then before I could say my next 'line' he beat me to it. "So are you good?" He said genuinely asking.

"I think so." I gave a faint smile. We sat there, at the fountain with me wrapped in Chad's arms just watching the rising moon's reflection on the water, the round shape rippling and swaying. "What are you thinking?" I asked Chad, who was being oddly silent, caught in thought.

"About us. Everything we've done together." He said, nuzzling my neck.

"Oh, like what?"

"Like all of our dates."

"Mmm, like the beach?"

"Yes, and the park we went to a week after that." I sighed at the memories of the ocean and the green grass.

"And our picnic in front of the Hollywood sign?" I asked thinking of all of our other dates between our first and now, five long months later.

Chad laughed. "Remember how you freaked out when the ants crawled onto your hand?" He smirked.

"Chad! You promised you wouldn't talk about that anymore!" But I giggled too. "And what about when we went to the aquarium and you got scared when I octopus swam at you?"

"Hey, it was a killer octopus!" He chortled softly.

"It was behind glass! And you pushed me in front of you!" I looked at him sternly.

"Well," He thought for a moment. "I figured you could handle it."

"Uhuh, sure you did." I rolled my eyes. "But what about when you freaked out at the petting zoo? How do you explain that?" I had a flashback moment of an old gray goat head butting Chad and him falling over onto the dirt."

"That old monster was out to get me okay? I had to climb up the fence, or it would have eaten me!" He said overdramatically. "And you didn't want to go on the Giant Dipper when we went to the Boardwalk in Santa Cruz."

"But you still made me Chad! I almost threw up!"

"But you didn't, thank goodness. Wouldn't want that photo in the magazines." I shoved him and he laughed at me when I pouted.

"You almost threw up on the tea-cup ride at Disney land so your one to talk." I grunted out, crossing my arms over my chest and staring Chad down.

"Oh thanks! Maybe if someone didn't spin the ride as fast as possible I wouldn't have felt so nauseous for the next week!" He huffed at me, copying my body language.

"That's the point of the ride Chad! What else would you do? Just sit there?" I turned to him and he faced me, our noses touching.

"I had fun thought. Every single time we went out." He smiled.

"Even when you had to suffer through game night with my Mom and I?"

"Even then, but geez, I didn't know you were so competitive." He smirked.

"She was cheating okay? It was unfair…" Our faces were still so close and I trailed off getting lost in his eyes. Chad closed the gap between us and I closed my eyes happily kissing him. We sat reminiscing and kissing for what seemed like hours. And turned out it was, when Chad glanced at his watch next, it read 11:00, almost to my curfew! We stood up reluctantly and slowly made our way from this beautiful magical place. I held onto Chad's hand because of the dark, but also looked around to try and memorize as much of the garden as possible. The statue of the children playing in the corner, the pattern of the white marble pathway, and exact shade of green the grass was how many different colors of flowers there were. I couldn't get enough and Chad ended up pulling me out through the two fences.

The car ride back to my house was short; I relaxed against Chad's shoulder while soft music played almost inaudibly from the car speakers. When we pulled into my apartment complex's parking lot, Chad cut the engine and we both got out and walked hand in hand into the lobby. We walked that way almost everywhere now, whenever we were together we held hands, just to feel and know the other was right there next to us. Sometimes when I was alone I would crave that touch of his hand. Luckily, right now I wasn't alone. At my door, I turned to Chad and cocked my head to the right, just looking at him taking him in. His soft blonde hair, his pale blue eyes, his calm caring smile. I wanted to remember the way he looked on this night, it might be one of our last for a while once I leave.

"Sonny." Chad said stepping closer. "Don't forget." He held my waist.

"Forget what Chad?" I said in a forced measured tone, trying not to cry at the thought of leaving him.

He closed the space between us by connecting our lips, and then pulled back slightly and mumbled "I love you." Against my mouth. I sighed happily and moved my head to the crook of his neck facing him. Chad turned his own head and placed his lips on my forehead, just enjoying the moment.

"I love you too Chad." I whispered against the skin on his neck. We stood completely still, for as long as we could, but my Mom had a strict 11:30 curfew set for me, Chad's watch beeped at 11:29, an alarm he had permanently programmed in. "Time to let me go." I said in a hushed tone, pulling away.

"Never." Chad smiled holding me at arm's length. "Goodnight Sonny." And I walked into my apartment, or rather glided.

"How was your date sweetheart?" My Mom asked me from the kitchen where she was scooping herself ice cream.

"It was, wonderful." I said, probably in a dreamy tone because I was a little dazed. My Mom chuckled.

"Well, I'm glad. And you told him about your call from Bloue Skie?" She asked looking at me intently, she knew how worried I had been about it.

"Yes, he told me I should go." I couldn't look at her, I didn't want to.

"He's a smart boy." I knew that's what she had wanted him to say all along, she probably knew he was going to say it too.

"I know." Is all I answered her with, then I just sat at the kitchen counter, feeling the cold marble beneath my hands pressed tightly against it.

"Sonny, what is wrong?" She looked at me genuinely concerned, and I loved my Mom, sure she annoyed me or embarrassed me sometimes but she still cared for me.

"I, I'm scared to leave Mom." I swallowed and grimaced.

"Sonny, I don't think Chad would leave you for another girl." She always could read my mind.

"How do you know that though? What if he gets annoyed that I'm gone or that it's just not worth it?" I let all of my fears rush out.

"Sonny, honestly, do you not see how he looks at you? He cares for you Sonny, I don't think he would leave you, and you can have him visit, or visit him if you schedule permits it. And sweetie, if he thought you weren't worth it, then he would be the one not worth it." I let my Mom blabber on, reassuring me of everything, and just nodded when needed until she told me to go email Bloue Skie Records, telling them my answer.

"Alright." I stood and went to my room, opened my laptop on my whitewashed desk and started the E-mail.

_To: _

_From: _

_Dear Mr. Bill Mason of Bloue Skie Records,_

_I would like to firstly thank you for the amazing offer to sign me onto your label and produce an album of mine, it is a once in a lifetime opportunity that I feel so honored to have been given. After thinking it over, and discussing it with my Mom, who greatly encouraged me, I would love to accept your offer. You were wonderful to have given me time to really think everything over, I know that not everyone is given that chance, and I am certain that I have made the right decision. As for moving back to Wisconsin, when would you like me to be there? I can come as soon as needed, so just let me know._

_I am very excited to be working with you, and thanks again for this opportunity._

_Sonny Monroe_

I hit send, too tired to revise my letter, and laid down on my bed without changing. I slipped into sleep filled with good and bad dreams; at first I was talking to Chad when he suddenly got angry, yelled at me and then left me alone on dark street in the middle of nowhere. Then I was singing on stage at a concert flashing the lights 'Sonny Monroe!' and when I looked down I saw Chad in the audience smiling at me and cheering me on.

When I woke up, a few short hours later, I was desperately hoping that my second dream would be the one that came true. I crawled out of bed and was about to go and take a shower to wash away the lasting images of my nightmares, when I heard a 'ping!' from my computer. I changed my course and went to check on my new e-mail.

_To: _

_From: _

_Ms. Monroe,_

_We are so thrilled to have you onboard and joining our team. We have so much confidence that you will go on to be a big hit and do great things. Everyone agreed after watching your performance on So Random! that you have a wonderful voice. We too agree that you made the right decision, but are also appreciative that you took the time to really think it through before making it. That shows real responsibility, and everyone here at Bloue Skie Records respects you for that._

_Regarding your question about when to come. If next week is possible, than that would be a great time to get started on this adventure! We can have plane tickets bought for you and your Mother, Connie, for a flight at 2:00 pm, a non-stop to Wisconsin, on Big Air Airlines. We only need your word and we will set it up and fax you your boarding passes. _

_Now, Ms. Monroe, we have one other piece of business to discuss with you before you arrive. We are aware that your family's home in Wisconsin is in Green Bay, which is an hour and a half long commute to our studio. Because of this, I thought that it would be best if you were to stay in an apartment complex next to the studio. They are top-notch and a new development specifically for the staff and stars of Bloue Skie Records. Of course, you would need to talk this over with your Mother, and if I didn't make myself clear before, then I will just say it now, you would e staying there alone as we only have room for one more tenant. This does not mean that you can't have people over, but when we wrote up the contract for this building we gave a specific number and only have one place left. Which we are holding for you. You can always go back to Green Bay on the weekends, or any other arrangement of that sort can be made to make you and your Mother feel comfortable with our proposition. _

_Thank you for your time, and welcome to the Bloue Skie Records family!_

_Bill Mason, Head of Producing _

Chad's POV

I stood there holding her in my arms, not wanting to let go. The week had been so short, and I had spent every moment with her that I could. I helped her pack, sometimes showing up in the evening with a pizza to share with her and Connie. Sonny seemed so reluctant to be happy about what was happening, I thought it was probably my fault. So because of that, I talked it up, expressing how excited I was for her, and how much she is going to get to do when she gets there. Eventually she got into it, bubbling with excitement, thinking up plans to do, enthusing about the apartment she was going to get. Yes, she was happy, yes I was happy for her. But for myself? I wasn't really sure. I was going to miss her, that is for sure.

Sonny had her arms wrapped around my neck, almost in a choke hold, but I didn't mind, I felt close to her. I knew Connie was watching us, so we weren't doing anymore then holding each other, but out of the corner of my eye I watched Sonny's Mom get up and walk towards us.

"Sonny, Chad honey, I'm going to run to Starbucks, what can I grab you?" I loved how Sonny's Mom treated me, like I belonged.

"Can you get me a java chip frapachino?" Sonny asked her Mom.

"Oh course sweetie, what about you Chad?" See?

"Oh, nothing, I'm fine." She gave me a look but walked off anyways. Now we were alone together.

"I'm going to miss you." Sonny said, looking up into my face, I moved my hands from her waist to in the back pockets of her jeans.

"I'm going to miss you too Sonshine." She rolled her eyes, but sighed, and unlocked her arms from around my neck. I was about to protest when she, put her hands into my own back pockets and leaned her head against my chest. I put my cheek to the top of her head, and felt her breathing against me.

"You'll visit?" She asked me for the millionth time, she had checked this six times in the car ride on the way to the airport.

"Yes Sonny. I promise. I'll come down in a two weeks. That's the closest free weekend I have." She sighed. "Sorry." I whispered to her.

"What if I don't like it?" She confided in me. "What if they don't think I'm any good and send me back?" So that's what she was worried about now.

"Sonny. They think your good, that's why they asked to do your album. And if they sent you back, then it would be their loss." But this didn't seem to comfort her enough, so I added, "And, I would fly down and knock sense into them, and make them realize how beautiful, talented and perfect you are." She giggled lightly, and nuzzled closer into me. "And if you don't like it," I leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "Then you can always come back." I thought for a moment. "Unless you already signed a contract, because that is pretty legal…" We stood silent, just enjoying the presence of the other, soaking up all of the feeling of being together while we could.

" I love you," I mumbled into her dark hair when I couldn't think of anything to say.

"I love you too." She whispered into my shirt. "My Mom said when you visit, you can stay at my apartment with me."

"Really?" I was kind of surprised. We had kind of had this conversation before. I knew one week next month when I flew to visit, I would be staying at her old house in Green Bay with her and her Mom. And I even think I would be meeting her brother, and her brother's girlfriend.

"Yes, under one condition." I felt her smile into my chest.

"And that would be?" I questioned her.

"You sleep on the couch." She laughed, and I smirked.

"Alright, if I have to…" I whined. And then joined into her laughter.

"Okay sweetheart, I got your coffee." Connie came back smiling, and holding three cups. I should have guessed. She handed Sonny her cold drink, and then turned to me with a grande sized straight black coffee, it's what I always ordered, simple I know.

"Thank you." I said, a little sheepishly.

"Of course honey," Sonny's Mom chuckled, as we held our coffees and detached ourselves from each other. "Oh, and I hope neither of you mind, but when I was walking over, I saw you two standing there like that, and I couldn't help but take a picture, you just looked so cute together!" Connie gushed, waving a digital camera at us. Sonny gently took the camera from her Mom.

"Let me see." She said, turning it on and flipping to recent pictures. I peered over her shoulder and saw a picture taken by holding the camera sideways to capture our whole bodies. Sonny was looking up at me, and I was looking down at her and we were both smiling, our hands in each other's back pockets. "Aw," Sonny said, and then realized she had said that out loud and blushed, I just nudged her shoulder and repeated her saying "Aw!" myself. This made Connie laugh at us again, and then she walked over to the seat by her carry-on bag and pulled out a magazine. "Hey Chad? How long till my flight starts boarding?"

You'd think that sense she was the one who was going to be on the plane, she would be the one to know, but while they were busy packing, I sat on their couch playing travel agent and corresponding with Bill Mason and the airline. I unfolded the boarding pass I had printed out for her and double checked.

"Two." I said and then folded the paper back up.

"And what time is it now?" I couldn't help it, I had heard this joke on her season finally of So Random!.

"Time for you to get a watch." And then I laughed at my own lame joke.

"Chad…..!" She complained. I checked my $600 watch.

"Okay, okay, its1:26." I had made sure they were there with plenty of time to spare.

"Okay, good." Then she went over to her Mom and had a quick conversation while I took a big sip from my coffee. When Sonny returned she had the camera in her pocket and grabbed my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked tentatively.

"To the Photo-Shop store I saw down this way." Photo-Shop was a new chain of picture developing and printing stores that were popping up all over California, I had no idea why. She dragged me into the small empty store and up to the counter.

"Hi." She said cheerily to the middle aged women working the counter. "I was wondering if you could print up," She stopped and looked at me, her plan suddenly becoming evident to me.

"Two." I told her, holding up my index and middle finger. She turned back to the women.

"two copies of this picture?" The woman took the red camera from Sonny's out stretched hand and plugged it into a computer. She scanned the page, clicked the mouse a couple times, and then turned the monitor to face us.

"This picture?" She asked, showing us the picture Connie had just taken.

"Yes," Sonny and I said at the same time, and then we turned to each other and smiled.

"What size?" She asked, turning the monitor back and clicking a few more things. Sonny scanned the board above the counter with the listed sizes.

"6 by 8." She said quickly.

"Okay," The women said, clicking a few more buttons and then she looked back to us while a special printer behind her whirred. I walked away from the counter to browse the picture frames lining shelves throughout the store. I paused when I heard Sonny striking up a conversation with the lady.

"Well my dear, he is certainly a keeper." The woman told her, and I couldn't help but smile. I felt Sonny's eyes on my back, which was turned while I pretended to be interested in a frame.

"I know." Sonny replied, and my grin grew. I was actually looking for frames, not just eavesdropping, and when I finally found what I wanted, I picked up two of them and took them to the counter. They were matching black painted wooden frames, which in white lettering read 'Love You'. A little cheesy I know, but like I have mentioned before, I am Chad Dylan Freakin' Cooper, and I can buy whatever picture frames I want. While the lady removed the fresh pictures from the printer, Sonny looked at my frames.

"Really Chad, really?" She asked me, but I saw her eyes become a little glassy, she liked them.

"Yes Sonny, really." I smiled, and she returned it.

"Alrighty, the pictures, and the frames." She slipped the two pictures behind the glass of the frames, securing them in their places, and then placed the photos in a bag, handing them to Sonny.

"But we didn't-" Sonny started confused.

"No charge sweetie, it's on me." I woman, whose name I just noticed was Marge, gave us a big toothy smile and shooed us away.

"Thank you!" I yelled back into the store, and Sonny waved, still glassy eyed and hugging the bag to her chest.

When we got back to her gate, I saw passengers getting up and ready to board. It was time. Connie walked over to us.

"Time to go honey." She said to Sonny, who still had the bag clutched to her chest. She loosened up and took out one of the pictures, handing it to me in the frame. Her eyes found mine, and gave her a flicker of a smile. Connie stepped forward and gave me a hug, and then smiled at me when she pulled away.

"Make sure you visit. Soon. And often." She added. Then she grabbed both Sonny's and her carry-on and went to get in line, leaving Sonny with her purse she had left with her Mom earlier and the picture bag in her hand. Sonny put the bag down by her black purse and I stepped towards her.

She rushed into to, and I let my arms envelope her in a tight embrace. She buried her headin my shoulder, and I nuzzled her neck, breathing her in and her doing the same to me. I shut my eyes tight, memorizing the feeling of her in my arms.

"I love you so much." I told her, giving her a little squeeze.

"I love you too." She whispered, on the verge of tears, and when she pulled back a bit to look into my face, a tear trickled out of her eye.

"Sonny, shh, don't cry." I wiped her cheek gently with the pad of my thumb, and chuckled lightly. "I'll see you soon, and you can show me your apartment." I reminded her. "And you're going to have so much fun." I added, pulling her back into the hug. When we pulled away again, Sonny's face was still a little wet, and I noticed a spot on my shirt that was wet with her tears as well. I leaned down and captured Sonny's lips with my own. Savoring and putting as much passion as I could into the kiss, while Sonny's hands traveled up my chest to my face. She pulled away after a bit, albeit reluctantly, both of us needing air. I planted a single kiss on her forehead, and then bent down to pick up her stuff and hand ti to her.

"I love you." I said again, smiling widely at her. She attempted a smile back.

"I love you too."

"See you soon," I whispered, stroking her cheek, and then pulling my hand away and putting it into my jacket pocket. Sonny nodded, and then turned to walk back to her Mom in line for first class. She looked back at me three times, and I smiled and waved each time. Sonny checked in at the desk, and then moved to enter the tunnel that led to the plane entrance. She turned back one last time, and gave me a brave smile, and I felt a crooked grin crawl up my face. I winked at her and she waved to me, and then turned to the plane, disappearing from my view. I picked up my picture from the floor, looking at our smiling faces, and then turned to walk out of the terminal. Past where the picture was taken, the Photo-Shop, the Starbucks, the security guard who had let me through after I signed an autograph. I walked outside into the warm air, and took a deep breath closing my eyes for a moment. When I opened them again, I put a brave grin on my own face and walked to my car where I climbed in and put the picture on the passenger seat. I knew just where I was going to put it. Right next to my bed, then I could see my Sonshine every morning. I sighed. Just a few weeks and I'd see Sonny again. Just a few weeks until got my Sonshine back in my arms. Where she belonged.

**AN: Wow, forever right? Actully, if you could, why don't you review and tell me how long it took you to read, I really want to know ;) It's the end, I can't believe it. My first fic is completly finished, and I have a few people to thank.**

**Chad Dylan Cooper for being the best actor of our generation.**

**Sonny for being meant to be with Chad.**

**InspiredByTheCaliforniaSun for helping me when I was so stuck :) You get major props my friend.**

**ANd myself, for being so in love with SWAC that I had to write this down.**

**Lame right? But I had to do it ya know? **

**Sigh, I loved this chapter, so much love, couldn't you just feel it? Aw, I thought it was really sweet, but LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT! What do you wantthe sequel to be about? Just so you know, it's going to be called "Where We Belong". It's a play off of the last words from this chapter :) Definatly more Chad and Sonny, and Sonny's brother! He will be in it a lot, though not as a point of view. **

**To those of you who liked this fic, my birthday is coming up later in this month, and for my present, how about you write me a really long reivew? I would ove it so much! And tothose of you who hated it, where ever you are, why are you still reading this? Just leave. Lol**

**Like I said atthe beginning, I honsetly love you guys. I used to be doing what some of you are right now, just reading all the stories on here, thinking of ideas but not thinking they were good enough. But I seriously encourage you to write those up and post them, you'll be suprised at what they can become. When I first started this fic, I never thought I would post it, I was affraid people wouldn't like it and that I wouldn't be a good enough writer. I was so thrilled when people said they liked it, and told me to keep going, it gave me justthe rush I needed sometimes to get writing. I couldn't have done this without my reviewers cheering me on when I needed it, thank you all so much! **

**And now here I go, I'm pressing complete.**

**Cheers! **

**RedHeaded4Always**

**P.S.**

**Okay everyone! The sequel is up and posted! It's called Where We Belong, and if you go to my profile, you can find it :) Thanks!**


End file.
